Love And War
by ReneeSilverWind
Summary: Elena breaks up with Stefan and after 3 months still can't bring herself to give Damon a chance, fed up of Elena living in denial Damon decides to leave Mystic Falls with Katherine and put the past behind him, but can't seem to shake Elena. -Contains mild lemons and strong language, rated a HIGH T possible later rated M-
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters__ mentioned in this story apart from Robyn and maybe a few __others I may make up, all rights go to L.J Smith and Julie Plec with the rest__of the__ TVD creators.)_

**~DE~~**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I could barely see in the darkness of the dungeon which I had analysed of where I must be, there was a dim light barely shining through in a little window with what looked like prison bars firmly concealed in the window. I sighed barely audibly and went to place my hands on the ground to help myself up but was only met with the struggle of something holding me back, I pulled my arms again and discovered that they were chained up behind myself I tried to pull on them but had barely any strength left to even keep my eyes open.

I slumped back against the wall and stifled a cry that was threatening to erupt, I tried to remember how I got here but it was all a little fuzzy. I could remember being at the boarding house alone then hearing the door open, I was upstairs at the time then remember going back down towards the dining room and putting the finishing touches on the dinner then the one man that changed my life forever walked in, and then it went blank. I tried to rack my brains for an explanation, I obviously got knocked out and ended up here but how was the real question in my mind, and where am I?

Suddenly I heard a groan and my gaze was directed to the left of the room where a body was slumped against some bricks, and then it clicked "Damon!" I called out to the slumped over body in the corner.

I remembered now Damon came in for our romantic night which I had planned, then a figure came in from the shadows knocked out me and vervained Damon, leading us to somehow end up here "Damon, baby answer me. Are you okay?" I asked desperately trying to get away from the chains and towards Damon.

I heard a grunt and an audible moan of pain "Elena?" The voice barely got out.

"Yeah Damon it's me, are you okay?" I asked more determined now to break away from the chains.

"I'm fine baby" he said back, clearly more confident in trying to break out "Elena, are you hurt?" Damon's concerned voice travelled across the room.

"I'm fine, I think" I answered wincing at the pain of being so weak.

"I'm gonna get us out of here, I promise" he vowed as he begun to tug on the chains more violently. What I would give to just be able to get across to him and just let him touch me, hold me and let him know how much I love him. After about ten minutes of hopeless pulling he let up.

"Damon" he turned to look at me "Damon, I love you" I said seeking out his blue eyes in the darkness of the room.

"I love you to Elena, I promise I will get us out of this" He said with a new determined expression evident on his face.

Suddenly the door swung open and we were greeted by none other than Katherine Pierce "finally, you two have awoken" she said with a smug smile in her voice. Her boots clipped loudly on the stone ground as she stood in the middle of the dark room.

"What the fuck are you doing Kat?" Damon growled out.

"Believe it or not I'm not actually the master mind behind this little parade but however I am very much in on it" she said smirking, Katherine clicked her fingers and two men came in carrying a struggling person with a bag over their head.

"Who the hell is that?" Damon questioned again, his patience wearing thin.

"So impatient" Katherine said rolling her eyes "take the bag off" as the bag was lifted off two terrified eyes came into contact with me, I felt my world crash down as the very rare one-blue eyed and one-brown eyed girl looked my way.

"Mum, I'm so sorry" the voice whimpered out. I felt the air leave my lungs and I only saw red, I could see Damon processing what was going on, our daughter was involved in the one thing we had hoped she would never have to know even existed.

"You fucking bitch" Damon screamed as he lunged towards Katherine but was only met with a sprig of vervain she tossed toward him causing him to cry out in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried out looking between my husband and my daughter.

"You have everything I want Elena, all I ever wanted was to be like you and now we will be exactly alike" she said coldy as she narrowed down right infront of me "left with the embers of the men we once loved and ash of everything we once had."

_(Don't worry, I will explain all later on but it does take the whole of the story to get up to this so stay tuned it's gonna be a hell of a ride!)_


	2. Wild Child

**Chapter 1- Wild child**

(_All rights go to L.J Smith, Julie Plec and anybody else who helped to make the Vampire Diaries)_

**_Authors note- I know this might seem quite confusing as the prologue was completely different but don't worry you will see how this leads up to the prologue which will be featured actually towards the end of the story but don't worry because I will make the road as interesting as I can!_**

**_~DE~~_**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I was choice number two but couldn't bring myself to care, Elena had broken up with Stefan over three months ago and she still couldn't bring herself to even consider dating me so enter the bitchiest doppelgänger; Katherine Pierce who came back to try and win Stefan over but when Stefan turned her down she came to me and honestly how could I say no to Katherine Pierce? Fuck the past, Fuck Stefan and Fuck Elena I was done with them and ready to move away from Mystic Falls for at least the next ten years.

I rolled over in my bed to be greeted by a wave of brown curled locks streaming over the crisp white pillows; my heart skipped a beat for just a moment at the thought of it being Elena even though I new deep down that it wasn't. "It's rude to stare" Katherine mumbled opening her cold brown eyes

"When have I never not been rude?" I questioned glaring back at her with my blue sapphire eyes

"Well I must admit if last night was any indication we can safety confirm you are not polite and you haven't changed in any department" she said stretching across my bare torso

"Now, now Kat retract your claws, you're not exactly the miss generous of the year" I said smirking "please shut up Damon" she said before rolling over my body and kissing me passionately. Letting Katherine back in had put a clamp on the dominance I often carried around and it annoyed me seeing Katherine be the one every-one feared in the relationship. I stopped kissing her and rolled her of my body

"What are you doing?" She questioned clearly annoyed

"I am about to get up so that I can tell Stefan I am moving on" I say rolling my eyes and jumping out of bed. I look back at Katherine and see her clear annoyance

"Sorry to leave you high and dry Kat, you are just gonna have to sort yourself out" I say gesturing to her wanton state as I pull on some jeans

"You are so cruel Damon" she says as she sits up letting the sheet fall, exposing her toned naked body

"Don't try and tempt me Kat, it won't work" I say as I leave the room and descend downstairs.

As I walk into the parlour I bump into Elena, and swear I almost see a glamour of lust in her eyes as she notices me topless "Elena what are you doing here?" I ask curiously

"I came to look for you actually" she says unevenly

"Well that's inconvenient because I was just about to see Stefan and be off" I say brushing past her

"Do you want me to come back and ask you later?" she asks looking at me, I look down and then back up

"I'm not coming back Elena, I'm going off with Kat elsewhere" I say awkwardly. I look at her and see the shift in her body

"Well yeah I mean how long Damon? A week, month? I mean sure everyone needs a break" she says denying the obvious.

I shake my head "no Elena, I'm not coming back for at least ten years, minimum" I say as I approach her

"Why would you do that?" She questions just as Katherine comes downstairs in nothing but my shirt

"Elena why are you here?" Katherine says in a bitchy tone, suddenly Elena looks between Katherine and myself as if she finally gets it

"You said you and Katherine are leaving together?" she stutters out

"Didn't you get the memo? Damon is mine now Elena, you missed your chance" Katherine says as she drinks down a glass-full of blood

"Damon how could you? You know what she's like!" Elena said looking as though she was on the verge of tears

"I didn't think you cared Elena" I respond seriously as I watch her body structure lean away uncomfortably

"Damon you know that I have always cared for you and always will" she says as she backs away from me slightly

"Damon I hate to ruin this little heart-to-heart but if you want to get the hell out of this stuffy town then I would recommend saying good-bye to your brother and leaving now" Katherine said bitterly as she left the room and went back upstairs to change

"Let me get this straight, you're leaving me for her after everything she has done to both you and Stefan and you're not even going to think twice?" Elena questioned anger evident in her tone

"Elena I am not leaving you because there was never an 'us' to leave to begin with, I chose to leave with Katherine because I have nothing here" I say looking at her intensely

Katherine walks down the stairs fully clothed and hands me a black shirt "I can hear Steffie coming, saying your good-bye's and meet me in that lovely blue Camaro of yours that we have done something naughty things in" Katherine said smirking before exiting the house

"Well if that is how you feel now and that is how you have always felt then good-bye Damon, I really do hope you and Katherine have a good life" Elena said holding back tears as she proceeded into the basement.

I straightened my posture and sighed as I began to button up my shirt, Elena didn't want me it would be too much of a risk to stay behind and assume that she does. "Damon, you going somewhere?" Stefan questioned as he walked down the stairs

I looked up at him and grabbed my leather Jacket, no matter how much I brawled with him I had gotten to become close to him again as though we were back in 1864, I shrugged my Jacket on and looked at him sadly "ask Elena, brother" I said as I left the boarding house and Mystic Falls for good.

"So, we have a choice of places we can run off to" Kat said as she pulled out her IPhone and began scrolling through her wish-list "we can stay in America and go to either; New York, New Orleans or Texas. We can go to England if you like or back to where you came from, Italy" she said smirking from the passenger seat.

Italy was the place that the Salvatore's originated from, Salvatore meaning Saviour in Italian, I wanted to go back to Italy but felt that it was too much of a personal place to take Katherine. Considering the other options England was too far away from Stefan so somewhere in America would have to do "lets' go to New Orleans, always a bit of party there" I said looking at Kat

"Urgh, I really thought I had you pegged on Italy" she moaned as she put her IPhone back in her pocket "we already missed Mardi Gras though so I wouldn't get my hopes up on extreme partying" she added as put her boots on the dashboard of my car

"Kat boots down, now" I said seriously "I am not having your ridiculously expensive boots ruining my blue baby" I said as I took a left turn on the route to New Orleans

"Whatever baby" she said as lowered her shoes "now Damon some ground rules, the minute we leave Virginia I don't want one word about Stefan or Elena, especially Elena" she said faking a gag "It's just you and me baby, the way it should be" She said smirking obviously thinking about the irony behind her comment.

I sat back and gripped the steering wheel hard, this was going to be a very long journey and one I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with, but it was too late now Mystic Falls was behind us it was about me and Katherine and how we were going to make this work, for the umpteenth time.


	3. The Reason I Breathe

Ｂｌｏｏｄ¬ sᴇx¬ Iυѕт¬love¬wαr

**Chapter 2- The reason I breathe**

_(Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot and any characters that I may make up, the place, characters, setting & loose ideas belong to L.J Smith, Julie Plec and anyone else who helped to create The Vampire Diaries)_

**_Authors note: I just wanna say that the more reviews and views I get the more likely I am to carry on with this story. Also I will be switching between both Elena and Damon's POV'S, thank-you and happy reading!_**

**_~~DE~~_**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I sat down on the bed in my room and sighed looking up toward the ceiling, how could he go and do this? It's been two weeks now, _two weeks _and not one word, not even Stefan has heard anything the poor guy leave it up to Damon the stupid bastard to make me explain to Stefan that he was leaving for good, just when things were looking up for him and his brother.

I could practically see the stiches mending themselves in their long lost brotherly bond, and then he just disappeared, leaving Stefan wondering what he had done wrong. The poor guy didn't know what to feel at his brother's disappearance but he's getting better now, leaning on me for support although I can't believe that he would just leave like that.

But there was a reason I went over to the boarding house two weeks ago and it wasn't to talk to Stefan, I mean sure I miss Stefan and what we used to have and yeah I do love Stefan and always will but I feel like Stefan has become more of a best friend and brother towards me.

So enter myself into the Boarding House to talk to Damon, why? Because I thought that maybe I could give it a shot with him, ever since I broke up with Stefan he had been upping-his-game to try and get me to fall for him and honestly I already had it was just the process of admitting it to myself so I went to the Boarding house to talk to him and there was the bitch; Katherine Pierce.

How could he decide to be with her? After everything Katherine had done to him and Stefan he just decided to up and leave with her. I couldn't understand it, was it because I had left it to long to finally realise that he had charmed his way into my heart? Well whatever it was after two weeks of wallowing in shock-stages I have decided to get him back, but not just for myself for Stefan too whatever it takes, Damon Salvatore belongs back in Mystic Falls with his family weather he complies or not.

~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~DE

**Damon's POV**

Was this a bad idea or a terrible one? How much longer do I have to be here with Katherine Pierce? Oh yeah it was my choice, willingly of course to put up with the bitch because we both got rejected and decided to hook up on a bender together. Stupidest-Idea-Ever.

I walked into the kitchen of our hotel room and grabbed a bottle of bourbon from the wine-rack; I poured a dash into a small glass tumbler and slowly sipped the contents "okay I am ready, you ready to go?" Katherine's voice wafted out through the bedroom.

I downed the drink and rolled my eyes "where does her highness want to go tonight then?" I questioned Katherine in a sarcastic tone.

"I saw a club down the street I think it was called _'La Rouge'_ or something hipster like that, we can go partying there tonight if you want?" Katherine said seductively.

"Sure thing Kat, you lead the way" I said grabbing my leather jacket and following her out of the hotel room and into the elevator.

We walked into a sweaty and horny teenage grinding bar full of young people looking for a good time. I walked straight towards the bar and ordered a bourbon "I'm gonna go over there and party instead of brooding and drinking" Katherine said walking away swaying her hips in a clear invitation to anyone who would bother to notice.

I rolled my eyes and continued to sip my bourbon when my phone vibrated in my pocket; I pulled out my window's phone and tapped curiously on the message titled with _unknown number._

_Unknown:_

_Damon, I need to know why you left a few weeks ago. I've decided that what I was going to mention at the Boarding House a few weeks ago is worth telling you, please come home Damon._

I read the message over and over trying to figure out what to do, the message was obviously from Elena but I had deleted her number in the haste to try and block her from my memory. It wouldn't have been from Stefan I still had his number so Elena was the only person it could have been from.

I sat there contemplating weather to message her back or not, on the one hand it couldn't hurt per-say to reply to her text but on the other hand it would defeat the whole purpose of putting Mystic Fall behind me. I sighed at put the phone back in my pocket deciding on the only thing I knew I wouldn't have trouble with coming to terms with "bourbon, now, leave the bottle."

_2 hours later_

I finished of the rest of the bourbon and placed the bottle back on the bar, even though Kat was a raging bitch I had to admit that I had neglected her for the entire evening. I stood up from the bar stool and walked onto the dance floor looking around for Katherine but I couldn't see her, I extended my vampire hearing to see if I could pick up her laugh but heard nothing. I rolled my eyes deciding that she probably went back to the hotel room but on the other hand who could blame her?

I step out of the elevator in our hotel and opened up the hotel room door, I was about to call out for Katherine when I heard what was unmistakably the sounds of pleasure coming from the one bedroom in the hotel room. I couldn't believe it, it was Katherine no doubt about that but with someone else.

I shook my head unbelievably and tossed my jacket onto the couch, as the jacket landed on the couch my phone fell out of my pocket and landed on the floor. I walked over and picked it up seeing another unread message on the screen from anonymous aka Elena;

_Damon, we need to talk, Stefan needs you and I'm not too sure what drove you into the arms of Katherine I'm sorry if you feel rejected in anyway Damon please come home._

I re-read the message ignoring the moans of pleasure from Katherine who was probably not oblivious to the fact that I was right here. Fuck it, I pulled out my phone and ran my thumb over the message in the screen.

_Recipient; Anonymous_

_I'll call you in half an hour._

If Katherine was going to play dirty then so could he, game on.

_(Want more? Then drop a review!) _


	4. Shadows

Ｂｌｏｏｄ¬ sᴇx¬ Iυѕт¬love¬wαr

**Chapter 3- Shadows**

_(Disclaimer- All characters unless completely made up belong to; Julie Plec, L.J Smith & anybody else helped to create The Vampire Diaries)_

**_Authors note- Hey everyone I was just wanna mention a big thanks for over 300 views even though that may seem little it is a lot for me. I would also just like to say the more reviews the better my muse gets fed! So in conclusion to this note I apologise for my lack of length in chapters it's just because I am young and new to writing so length is a weak point which I am willing to work on so nether the less enjoy! P.S smut to come_**

**_~~DE~~_**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I paced the room nervously tossing my phone hand-to-hand, he had replied and I was 95% sure he wasn't going to after ignoring the first text I had sent, but he had and I was totally unprepared for what to say when he did call, any second now.

I slumped down on my bed and sighed nervously, I had no idea what to say to him, I guess I could beg to him and say that his brother misses him but I doubt that it's biggest card I could pull out. Suddenly the phone springs to life and begins ringing making me jump in the process, it continues to ring as it vibrates in my hand and I debate whether to answer or not but in a haste to hear is voice my thumb shakily slides the green button across before I place it to my ear.

"Hello?" I call out into the speaker, as I hear no reply I pull the phone back from my ear and check the caller I.D _Damon Salvatore _I put the phone back against my ear and release a breath "Damon?"

"_Elena"_ the voice breathes out in a husky tone, dripping with pure sex. I switch the phone to my other ear as my palms get sweaty _"I would prefer to skip to the point Elena, why should I come_ _back?"_ his velvety voice questions through the phone.

I close my eyes then open them again "your brother misses you Damon, you shouldn't have left, and Stefan needs you" I say as I steady my voice the best I can.

"_Not a good enough reason"_ his cold tone breaks through the phone speaker, I can almost smell the liquor through the phone.

"I need you Damon, how could you leave just like that? With Katherine of all people! I mean it's not even a classic sorority chick or a booty call its Katherine fucking Pierce Damon!" I say deciding to let my feelings out.

"Since when did Katherine become more important to you then your friends or family Damon?" I say feeling supressed anger bubble up "Jesus Christ Damon do we mean that little to you? After everything that you have been through over the past six years and you are just running? Running away from Mystic Falls when as a matter of fact no-one even knows what you're running from!"

I hear a breath intake from the other line _"Elena if you know me as well as you claim to then you should know that I am not a coward and that I am most certainly not running from anything."_

"_I needed to take a break from Mystic Falls and Fells Church; I've been there for too long like you said six years." I hear him move around the speaker slightly "there is nothing for me to do in small towns Elena, I'm not like Stefan I need to get out every once in a while."_

I try to contain my laughter to Damon's reply, that's his excuse? That is the poorest excuse I had ever heard in my time and I had heard some pretty stupid ones especially in Jeremy's drug taking phase.

"Wow Damon you know just because you are god knows where it doesn't mean that I can't practically hear the lies rolling from your tongue! Why are you lying to me Damon? I thought you were better than that." I pause "I thought _we _were better than that."

"_Look Elena, I don't know what you want me to say! I left because I was bored, Klaus and his siblings left Mystic Falls and Fells Church is magic-free, regarding little witchy-judgy-Bonnie. I left with Katherine because I thought it would be best for you and Stefan to work out your issues and taking Katherine with me just hit two birds with one stone, you and Stefan alone time and getting rid of Katherine."_

I felt a wave of emotions hit and didn't know whether to hang up in rage or sadness "you're right Damon, Mystic Falls is danger-free so why don't you just come home? I mean what about your brother; you didn't even give him a proper good-bye. Hell you didn't even tell him you were leaving."

I hear him snort through the line _"Stefan is a big boy Elena, if you really think he needs looking-after then I'm sure you should be more than happy to oblige. I mean it's always gonna be about what Stefan wants right Elena? Always about Stefan, do you really think that I wanted to stick around and watch you and Stefan patch your relationship back together? I would have done anything to leave with all the tension flying around, even if it meant taking Katherine with me!"_

I feel a tear threating to escape as Damon's words slice through me like the sharpest knife.

"You know what Damon? I hope you and Katherine enjoy your summer romance away together or whatever the hell you want to call it. I just hope that when you return back to Mystic Falls it sure as hell isn't in my life time." I say before hanging up on him in anger and pain.

I toss my phone across the room in anger and let two tears streak down my cheeks, if only he knew that Stefan had nothing to do with the reason I wanted him back. But after that phone call one thing was crystal clear in my mind; Damon Salvatore had stole my heart and was never going to give it back.

~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~

**Damon POV:**

I can't help but shake my head in disbelief, I decided to call her to get Katherine's continues sex noises away from my head and what is the sole reason she wants me back? _Stefan. _I was an idiot to believe that she would ever want me.

I snort through the phone, anger rising in my bones "Stefan is a big boy Elena, if you really think he needs looking-after then I'm sure you should be more than happy to oblige. I mean it's always gonna be about what Stefan wants right Elena? Always about Stefan, do you really think that I wanted to stick around and watch you and Stefan patch your relationship back together? I would have done anything to leave with all the tension flying around, even if it meant taking Katherine with me!"

But as soon as the words leave my mouth I feel a massive dose of regret knowing I let anger get the best of me.

"_You know what Damon? I hope you and Katherine enjoy your summer romance away together or whatever the hell you want to call it. I just hope that when you return back to Mystic Falls it sure as hell isn't in my life time." _Elena's voice falls through the phone in cracks, it's clear that she is trying so hard not to let herself cry and I feel a ton of guilt enter my body.

She hangs up the phone instantly and feel terrible, why the hell did I say that? Whether it was for Stefan or not she still wanted me home and now she never wants to see me again.

I unscrew the Bourbon cap and drink straight from the bottle when I hear the bedroom door open and Katherine steps out in a very revealing robe.

"What the fuck Katherine?" I say looking straight at her dishevelled appearance.

"You neglected me Damon, what else was I supposed to do? I got bored and you drowning your sorrows probably thinking about Elena when we both agreed that weren't allowed." She says shrugging her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

I shake my head unbelievably "you are such a fucking bitch, Katherine. I mean we came here together and I am not going to be a fucking booty call for yours truly" I say smashing the Bourbon down.

"Calm the fuck down Damon, we did not come here as a couple, anyway he's gone now so we can continue the night on with much better vamp sex instead of stupid human sex which really was terrible" She says shrugging as she has the nerve to run her finger up and down my chest.

"I am not going to fuck you after you just had your way with some random drunk person from that shitty bar we went to"

"Well you don't have to, but I would much prefer it if you did, because I would hate to have to assume that the phone call you took whilst I was having shit sex was with Elena"

Shit she knows, I drew in a deep breath and cupped her cheeks.

"This is going to be pure vampire sex, I swear to god Kat because I am not in the mood for your stupid seductive games." I say giving in but only because my libido is begging for what's under that robe.

"I like it no other way" she says seductively before clamping her lips onto mine and pushing her tongue in.

I kiss her back just as roughly, there is no passion or love in the intimacy we are sharing its just sex. I push her tongue back with mine and explore the hot cavern of her mouth earning a moan from her that goes straight to my dick. I vamp speed us towards the wall and she rips my top off straight in half as I kiss down her defined neck, I nibble on her slow pulse point and she begins to unbuckle my belt. As soon as my belt is undone she pushes down my trousers and boxers as I push her robe to the floor, Katherine jumps onto my waist and my erection grazes against her folds causing her to moan out.

"Don't be a tease Damon, you said no games" she says as I torture her by lowering my lips to a perky nipple and laving at the bud

"Tell me what you want Kat" I ask knowing she hates when I ask her.

"Damon" she warns but I ignore her.

"What do you want?" I ask rubbing my erection against her slick-ness again.

She groans in both pleasure and annoyance "I want you to push your impressive dick right into my pussy and continue ramming into me until we both cum multiple times"

I groan at her words "As you wish." I slam my cock into her without warning causing her to let out a sexy moan, I almost pull all the way out before slamming back in and moaning in unison with Katherine as we both find pleasure. She vamp speeds us onto the carpet and impales herself on my length moaning and running her hands through her hair as I squeeze the mounds of her breasts. "Mmm, Damon this is so good" she moans out as she continues to bounce up and down. I groan as she slams down repeatedly and start to lick her perky nipples as I feel her walls start to flutter around my cock "yes Damon" she moans out before cumming, her juices running down the length of my cock as I Join her over the edge.

She collapses onto my body and lays there as I'm still seated inside of her, I close my eyes and sigh sadly knowing that Mystic Falls is long way away, and that in the first time since I was a human child I am beginning to feel homesick.

_A/N- So what do you think? I was nervous about writing the smut so please drop a review!_


	5. New Plans

Ｂｌｏｏｄ¬ sᴇx¬ Iυѕт¬love¬wαr

**Chapter 4- New plans**

_(Disclaimer; I do not own any part of The Vampire Diaries; all rights go to Julie Plec, L.J Smith and anyone else who is credited for TVD.)_

_**A/N – Hey guys, thanks for over 600 views you're awesome! This next chapter might make everything seem as though it's all moving along to fast but trust me, this chapter was necessary so I could get on with the more cliff-hangery better parts – alas enjoy!**_

_**~DE~~**_

**Damon's P.O.V**

I woke up with a banging head ache and a body draped over my own, I looked down at the brown locks and sighed it was only Katherine. I pulled her arms from my exposed torso and walked into our pristine kitchen which was joined onto the open living room.

I walked to the fridge and pulled out a blood bag, pouring it into a mug and mixing it with strong coffee. I looked towards the open bedroom door and could see Katherine's body lying across the double bed, I smirked at her posture, sure she was hot and was a good fuck and yeah she had a really good sexual appeal about her but she was also a bitch and most definitely not _Elena._

I drank the coppery tasting liquid and walked to the corner of the room where my jeans were, I slung them low on my waist and left my chest bare as I picked up the ripped up t-shirt from last nights rendezvous.

I threw the rags into the kitchen bin and sat down at one of the kitchen stools, proceeding to drink the bloody coffee. I watch Katherine stir in the bedroom and continue to eye her up as I drink my coffee.

Katherine walks in wearing one of my black button –downs and pink panties, she scratches her head and yawns before sitting opposite me in the black and white kitchen and wincing slightly as her ass lowers onto the white stool "rough night?" I question smirking.

Katherine glares at me, after continuously having sex with Katherine last night I held up my word and did not go easy with her one bit, hence the slight limp in her step "I'll heal soon" she says matter of factly.

"I know you will, but you asked for it" I say as I pass her a cup of coffee laced with blood, "so Katherine what are our plans for today?" I ask in a smug voice.

She sips the coffee and looks at me casually "well today I thought that we could go on a road trip through Mystic Falls" Katherine says as if it isn't the last place on earth either of us want to be in.

"Mystic Falls? Why? I thought we were leaving it all behind."

"Well so did I but obviously somebody is having a hard time letting go." She says narrowing her eyes at me.

"Katherine it's not necessary let's just go somewhere else, forget about Mystic Falls and move on, we may not be travelling as a couple or _friends _even but I think for this to work we should stick with each other and I hold my word Katherine, I am going to stay with you." I say casually.

"Well as sweet as that little speech was Damon the real reason we are going to Mystic Falls is a test, I need to make sure that you are going to be loyal to me Damon. Now I understand that Stefan is your brother so you can spend time with him that I don't care about, but it's Elena that I don't I want you to see Damon, the whole test is for me to make sure that I can some-what trust you Damon" Katherine says in warning tone.

I look at her and sigh slightly "fine, whatever you want Katherine I'm over Elena and Mystic Falls" I look away from Katherine's gaze knowing that she could easily pick through my lies.

"Well that's good then isn't it Damon, we'll leave this afternoon but first…" she trails of as she walks up to me seductively.

I sigh inwardly and stand up following her towards the bedroom knowing that the minute we enter Mystic Falls, I'm doomed all over again.

**Elena P.O.V**

"He's not coming back Stefan, I swear he's flipped the switch!" I say as I pace the length of Stefan's bedroom.

I was still fuming over the conversation that Damon and I had over the phone, he had some serious nerve to compare everything to my past feelings for Stefan.

"Elena, he made his choice to leave there was no other reason for him to stay in Mystic Falls, I mean sure why he left with Katherine I have no idea but what he does as nothing to do with us anymore Elena" Stefan says looking at me almost sadly.

I walk over to him and cup his cheeks "you know that this is not your fault right Stefan? Please don't blame yourself for this" I said as I saw a flicker of doubt appear in his oceanic greeney eyes.

"Stefan, Damon couldn't have chosen a worse time to leave, sure there was no danger but he was finally stitching up patches with you and for that I am sorry but it's not your fault Stefan." I say seriously.

"I know Elena, It's just confusing for me to try and get my head around Damon's choices, especially the parts of when he decides to take Katherine with him."

I look at him sadly and decide to envelope myself into a hug "he'll be back Stefan, you know he will eventually."

Stefan nods against my shoulder and I sigh "stop brooding Stefan, it's not a good look" I say as I hear him chuckle.

I was starting to come to terms with the fact that Damon and Katherine had rode off into some kind of twisted sunset together, maybe not as a happily-ever-after couple but definitely as some kind of fucked up duo.

Stefan looked up at me with almost pleading eyes and I could of sworn he was going to say something but typically my phone started vibrating. I fished it out of my pocket and saw a new unread message;

_**Unknown**_

_Kat has decided to take back a few steps on our little adventure and go back to Mystic Falls, see you soon Elena._

I read the message in disbelief, the asshole had the nerve to actually come back just to piss me off, if he thought I was going to let that happen he had another thing coming.

I showed Stefan the text and he frowned "looks we got our old Damon back." He said as I nodded slowly in agreement.

I pushed the phone back in my pocket and sat on Stefan's bed "so now, I guess we wait."

_**Review!**_


	6. The Bitch Is Back

Ｂｌｏｏｄ¬ sᴇx¬ Iυѕт¬love¬wαr

**Chapter 5- The bitch is back**

_(Disclaimer; All rights go to L.J Smith, Julie Plec & anyone else who helped to create TVD.)_

**DE~**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I closed my eyes and re-opened them again, I was in the passenger seat of the baby blue Camaro and Katherine was in the driver's side. We were on our way back to Mystic Falls and I was absolutely dreading it, I couldn't even stand to drive back so I offered Katherine the choice to drive my baby without hesitation which in turn surprised her and internally me.

"So Damon, how do you feel right now?" Katherine asked using a poor attempt at small talk. Honestly I didn't know how I felt, the minute we get back to the boarding house I have to be mean to Elena and completely dismiss her existence which is not exactly what I want to do in my return to Fells Church but I have to fool Katherine.

"I feel like we are wasting petrol on going back to Mystic Falls" I say shaking my head; I really thought this trip was going to end in a bad way.

"Awh don't pout, it's just a test Damon I mean don't you see my point about not wanting to travel the world with someone who is holding onto the past?" Katherine asked looking away from the road for a few seconds.

No I didn't see the point because I really didn't care.

"Whatever Kat, I just think that it's unnecessary because let's be honest you don't need my trust, its invalid we are barely friends." I speak honestly referring to the actual reason we are on this trip.

"We moved away together so that you could get over Elena and give your brother some time, I tagged along because I was bored and you needed someone to feed your un-dying libido" Katherine says smirking slightly.

"We both know you are not on this trip because of my raging libido I could have anyone I want, the main reason you are here is because you insisted that you come and there was no point in me fighting you because you would just keep going on" I say rolling my eyes.

Katherine snorts annoyed "whatever Damon this conversation is _invalid _I don't want to speak about why you can't move on from a few boring years in your whole vampire existence" she keeps her eyes on the road and turns up the radio.

I look at the window and shake my head slightly as Katherine turns up the radio, I was not in the mood for Katherine's accusations and was even more pissed off knowing she was in a bad mood and was going to carry it all the way back to Mystic Falls with her.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~

'_**Now entering Mystic Falls: Fells Church' **_the sign loomed above me as if it was a gun being pointed towards my head. Katherine and I had been on the road for over _13 hours, _we had travelled all the way from New Orleans to Virginia and only had one pit stop which was to fill up for gas and use the restrooms. Perks or not-so-perks of being a vampire we keep on going for hours without any rest, so therefore we had been on the road for 13 hours straight and my legs were stiff as f.u.c.k.

I looked out the window as we drove through Mystic Falls in silence but Katherine's smirk filled out the room as if it were a piercing laugh. It was dark outside as it was pouring with rain and I was suddenly thankful that the boarding house was on the outskirts of town at the other end of Mystic Falls.

"Hmm, almost there about ten more minutes I can't wait" Katherine said the poison practically dripping from her lips like venom.

I stop slouching from the window and look at Katherine "I don't see what you're so happy about, it's just Mystic Falls."

"Yes but it holds so many memories doesn't Damon?"

What a bitch, 1864 memories? More like the shittest time of my life.

"Yes Katherine it sure does, a whole bunch of memories of me fighting with my brother, my father hating me, you using me and the civil war killing me." I say in a sarcastic sweet tone.

"Well suck it up Damon because we are home" she said as we pulled the Camaro into the big drive.

We both walked out of the car and started to walk towards the wooden door, our feet crunching on the grey gravel.

We walked up to the door; I was trying to put as much distance between Katherine and myself before entering the house before she closed the gap.

"Before we go on..." Katherine trailed of before leaning up and enveloping me into a passionate kiss, I reluctantly returned the kiss and felt myself falling backwards unaware that Katherine had opened the door and pushed us into the hallway.

It was only then that my vampire hearing picked up a small muffled gasp, I immediately pulled away from Katherine's grasp and turned my head.

"Elena…" I gasped out.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I walked down the stairs as I heard the front door being swung open, I continued into the hallway when I saw what was completely stomach wrenching. Damon and Katherine, tongues down throats stumbling into the boarding house.

I let out a slow gasp unintentionally as Damon's head spun around.

"_Elena..." _I heard him gasp out the words and look at me.

"Surprise!" Katherine said in a devious voice "bet you weren't expecting us" she said smirking.

Haha fuck you mother fucker, Damon already tipped me off.

"Whatever Katherine" I said sharing a quick glance with Damon "why are you both here?"

"Well I wanna make sure that Damon is as loyal as he makes out to be, so I have brought him back here to prove to me that frankly he doesn't give a shit about you anymore." Katherine said smugly.

"Katherine shut up, how long are you planning on keeping us here anyway?" Damon said without any emotion which had me wondering if he had flipped the switch.

"As long as I feel like it, so where is Stefan?"

"He's upstairs, feel free to go and hound him with your failed seductive tactics" I say bitterly.

"You know what, I would but why would I do that when I have brother number two right here?" Katherine asked gesturing to an annoyed looking Damon.

"But despite what I just said I think I might go upstairs and find him." She added walking off.

When Katherine had left the room I looked up at Damon.

"What are you doing here Damon?" I asked still annoyed at him for what he was doing .

"Katherine already told you Elena, she wants proof that I don't care about you, she's gonna get it." He said shrugging.

"So you don't care about me Damon? Never have and never will huh?"

Another shrug.

"I guess so Elena, if anything I'll be here for my brother and that's it."

Unbelievable.

I walked up to him as anger started to rise in my blood "what the fuck are you playing at Damon? Because I'm having a real hard time trying to understand" I seethe at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Elena; I don't give a shit about you I thought I made that clear before on the phone. If you are always going to choose Stefan then why the hell should I always choose you?"

I lost my shit at his words and pulled my hand back slapping him with great force.

"You are a stupid fucking idiot if you think that this is all about Stefan."

He cupped his slightly red cheek and turned to me narrowing his eyes dangerously and spoke slowly "I wouldn't do that again if I were you, I don't want to be here right now so if I were you doing that wouldn't be the right way to go about my mood changes." He said before walking out the front door to collect the bags.

That was it, he was gone, off the rails with Katherine and right now all I wanted to do was punch the shit out of him.

**Remember to review! And Rest In Piece to Robin Williams, you will not be forgotten.**


	7. September ends

Ｂｌｏｏｄ¬ sᴇx¬ Iυѕт¬love¬wαr

**Chapter 6 – September ends.**

_(Disclaimer; I own nothing, all characters and root plans belong to L.J Smith, Julie Plec and anyone else who helped to create TVD.)_

_**A/N- Hey guys, I've decided to make this chapter a some-what 'song fic' chapter, I've been wanting to do it for a while and 'Wake me up when September ends' just came on 'Kerrang!' so I thought I might as well, Enjoy!**_

_**~~DE~~**_

**Elena's P.O.V**

I straightened out my dress as I look into the body-length mirror, tonight was the annual founders' ball at the Lockwood's mansion and as a founding family I had to participate. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, I had a long black dress on which flowed all the way to the ground, there was a long slit that was leading up my leg and the front had a criss cross pattern of sorts in a strap form to hold the front together around my breasts. I had black stilettoes and black gloves on which complimented the dress, I decided to put my hair in the style that I had when we went to the Mikaelson-ball a while back.

I shook my head and dashed on a bit of perfume before descending the stairs in the Salvatore house. Katherine and Damon had been here for over two weeks now and had honestly been nothing but annoying. In the small time of two weeks (which felt like two years) that they had been here I had learnt the four stages of Damon and Katherine's game.

Stage one; Damon was ignoring me completely and Katherine was always dropping snide remarks whilst shamelessly flirting with Stefan. Stage two; Damon only acknowledged me when he needed me to do something and Katherine would not leave the house. Stage three (possible the worst); Katherine and Damon make the loudest sex noises they possibly can and Damon starts to leave cocky comments whenever he sees me when Katherine is round. Stage four; Damon acts over suspiciously sweet and Katherine keeps fawning over him in public. I hope to the heavens there isn't a stage five.

I could hear Katherine's annoying fake laugh sound out through the parlor, I walked in to see Katherine wearing a blood red dress that had very low back line exposing half her back and two red netted sleeves with little birds and leaves netted into the pattern. She had some red stilettoes and her classically curled hair, her outfit looked like something a high class celebrity would wear whilst turning up to the Oscars, needless to say I felt like crap all of a sudden compared to Katherine.

Katherine turned around and looked at me smirking, I walked into the parlor to see Damon and Stefan come into a much clearer view, both of them wearing tidy looking expensive suits. "About time, you took forever to get ready" Katherine said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Well my apologies but not everyone has super vampire speed do they?" I replied smugly as I walked up to Stefan who put his hand on the small of my back. Stefan and I had no intentions of getting back together but both decided that if we were going to get over Katherine and Damon blowing in like this then we would have to get along and stick together, not that Stefan and I were on bad terms anyway.

Katherine looked at me and scowled slightly I turned to look at Damon who seemed to be in some kind of alternate universe by the look of is gaze which seemed to be affixed to my body. "Hey Damon, woo hoo? Can we go please I'm getting bored already" Katherine said shaking Damon's arm slightly.

Damon turned his head away from my gaze and nodded "come on then Kat, we have a party to attend to" he said winking at Katherine as they linked arms and walked away towards the wooden door. I looked at Damon's posture carefully and it almost looked as though he released a breath? No, that wouldn't be it, Damon had no reason to appear nervous, nervous I guess?

I turned to Stefan "let's just get this over with, I don't want to have to spend any longer here then I have to." I said blowing out a puff of hot air and studying Stefan's expression as his hazy green eyes directed toward my doe brown ones.

Stefan nodded before looking away and leading me out the door before shutting it behind us and locking it up, "we'll be fine Elena, just suck it up, ignore _them, _say hello to the Mayor, mingle a little and we will be out of there before you know it." He said confidently.

I just nodded as we got into Stefan's red 1963 Porsche, _just suck it up, ignore them, say hello to the Mayor, mingle a little then leave._ I nodded internally at Stefan's words and buckled up in the passenger seat as we made our way over to the Lockwood's.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I sat silently in my Chevy Camaro as I drove Katherine and myself to the Founders' party. Katherine was rambling on about something but I wasn't listening, all I could think about was what Elena had looked like as she walked into the Parlor. I mean Katherine had looked pretty good the minute she showed up in my bedroom ready to go but Elena just took my breath away.

I kept my eyes on the road as I began thinking of all the things Katherine and I had been doing the past two weeks. It wasn't easy being mean to Elena, in fact it was horrible I didn't want to be mean to Elena and I wasn't enjoying it one bit but if I wanted Katherine to believe me I had to keep up this façade.

The more I thought about it the more I considered how deep I was in this; it wasn't just about my relationship with Katherine anymore. If I let down my guard and decided to leave Katherine, she would wreak havoc on everybody, especially Elena. I couldn't risk it; it was best I just kept up this game I was playing and hope that Katherine wouldn't get bored.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~

_Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

I watched as Stefan and Elena waltzed around the ball room, it was obvious that they were going to get back together and idiot could see that for a mile, maybe what I was doing was for the best. I decided as I watched them talking trying my best to lip read but having no idea what was being said.

"Damon, come dance with me" Katherine said with a small glass in her hand which I was presumed was chardonnay (only the best for Katherine) it was shame it took vampires at least four whole bottles to get drunk, if Katherine had a human's tolerance for alcohol I think I would just dump her in the woods somewhere, left intoxicated.

"Sorry Kat, not in the mood to play price charming right now" I say bitterly still observing Stefan and Elena's every move.

"Well that's too bad because it looks to me like you are watching Elena dancing with Stefan and if I didn't think any better I would say you have a little green monster called _jealousy _sat on your shoulder" she said smugly as she put her glass down and extended her hand.

I shook my head at Katherine's low form of blackmail and took her hand reluctantly leading her onto the dance floor. "Happy now Miss Katherine?" I said in a love-struck idiot voice that I would of probably used back in 1864.

_Like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends_

Katherine rolled her eyes and waltzed us closer to Stefan and Elena "so how long do you plan on keeping us here because I'm getting bored now Katherine" I say pointedly.

"Not too much longer, I just need to confirm a few more things" she says in a low tone edging on border line devious.

I grip her waist in a death grip that would have shattered a human's ribs "I am not your play toy Katherine, you do not own me, how much longer?" I whisper venomously in her ear.

She winces when I grab her waist but quickly recovers by shattering the bones in my hand with hers "Well that's funny Damon because whilst were here you are with me and I don't want to fall out with you" she pauses and pulls back "I want you to dance with Elena."

Wait, what?

I cringed at the sting in my hand and looked at Katherine totally confused "you want me to ask Elena to dance?" Did I even hear Katherine right?

"It's part of the test, don't worry yourself too much, I just need you to dance with her okay?" Katherine said shrugging then pulling away when the song finished.

This bitch was crazy.

Katherine walked away and I flexed my hand repairing the bones, I spotted Elena in the crowd sipping a bubbly looking drink. I approached her and instantly her face dropped into a scowl, "what do you want?"

"I want you to dance with me."

**Elena's P.O.V**

_Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

I looked at him in complete awe, was he serious? He wanted to dance me the complete asshole "go away Damon; I am not dancing with you."

Damon narrowed his eyes as if he was going to compel me then brought up a small smirk "you're dancing with me Elena, now come on" he grabbed my hand and tried to pull out of his grip but inevitably he was stronger than me.

"Damon what are you doing? Let me go, I don't want to dance with you, I want you to leave me alone you are being an asshat" I spit at him but he still didn't let go.

Damon tilted his head to the side and I followed his gaze towards Jeremy "I will break his neck and although he will come back to life it will be a very hard situation to explain" he said smugly pulling me with him to the middle of the hall.

"Why are you being like this Damon?" I asked once we had set a steady pace "I don't understand, what's changed? You used to understand all of this Damon and then you just leave with Katherine and act like this, what the hell is wrong with you?" I question as we set a pace to the music.

_As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

He just shrugged "I have changed Elena, back to the way I was before you changed me and made me all mushy cushy, I am not a puppy Elena I'm a big bad vampire and I'm sorry if you ever thought that you could change me."

I twirled out then back into his embrace "I don't understand you Damon, but right now I don't care I don't want you here, I want you and Katherine to leave Mystic Falls."

Damon snorted "I'm not leaving until I feel like it Elena, Katherine and I have the right to go wherever we want and right now we want to stay here, besides Stefan is here, thought I would check up on him."

I shake my head, unbelievable.

"But you have barely spent five minutes with Stefan" I look into Damon's cerulean blue eyes "you know what Damon? I don't care what you do anymore; just stay the hell away from Jeremy and me. Jeremy is all I have left if you even lay a finger on him I will kill you." I couldn't help the words but they just slipped out of my mouth.

I walked out of Damon's grasp and towards Caroline who was wearing a knee-length peach colored dress with one thick strap holding it up against her shoulder and white stilettoes. "Elena, what's wrong?" Caroline asked with general worry.

"I'll tell you all about but can we go outside first?"

**Remember to review! I was gonna add a bit more but I was kinda pressed for time and I would rather write more inspired by how many reviews, views, and follows I get. **


	8. Little Miracles

Ｂｌｏｏｄ¬ sᴇx¬ Iυѕт¬love¬wαr

**Chapter 7 - Little miracles.**

_(Disclaimer; I own nothing everything TVD related belongs to; Julie Plec, L.J Smith & anyone else who helped to create The Vampire Diaries)_

_**A/N- So I hope you all enjoyed the little song-fic chapter, drop a review if you want more song-fics or if you want a one-shot song-fic. So this chapter is a little more 'actioney' and more has more suspension so I hope you all enjoy. Oh and **__**P.S**__** the little slogan at the top is just like the slogan I guess to this story xD.**_

_**~~DE~~**_

**Elena's P.O.V**

"So you're telling me that Damon has switched off his humanity, gone of the rails with _Katherine _and won't leave you and Stefan alone?" Caroline re-capped over again as if I didn't already know the situation that we were practically swimming in. So I had decided to tell Caroline because I hadn't seen her or Bonnie in ages and to be honest I had no idea why, but it sure felt good to tell someone so I just nodded solemnly.

"I know it's crazy" I say shaking my head and leaning against the banister with Caroline, her blonde locks swaying slightly in the breeze.

"It's a shame Bonnie's not in a line of founding families, it would be nice to have her hear you know?" I said sighing suddenly missing my best friend, I mean Caroline was also my best friend but if you wanted practical advice Bonnie was the person to definitely confide in.

Caroline nodded then suddenly perked up "oh Elena I almost forgot, you'll never guess what me and Bonnie have been up to!" she exclaimed in a suddenly chipper tone, to which I responded with a curious shrug.

"Well since you know that vampires can't pro-create I can never have children, but I have always wanted children Elena, you know that" she paused for added dramatic effect "Bonnie found a special pro-creation spell Elena!" She said clasping her hands to her mouth "next full moon Bonnie is going to do the spell and I will be able to have kids!" Caroline squealed in excitement.

I looked at her with both confusion and surprise evident on my face "oh my god, congratulations Caroline!" I said enveloping her into a hug; I was surprised to say the least that Bonnie had enough power to even consider attempting to go through with a spell like that.

"I know it's great huh Elena?" Caroline said as she pulled away.

"It is Caroline." I looked up then shrugged slightly "I think I'm gonna get back now though Caroline" I said as looked at her.

"Do you need a ride back?" she asked after nodding her head slowly in understanding.

"Nah, I left my SUV here from the last time I came to Mrs Lockwood's to accept some more awards on my mum's behalf." I said looking down slightly at the reminder of my now deceased mother.

"Okay, well I'll see you soon then?" Caroline questioned with hope evident in her voice, after all it had been almost a month before I had spoken to either her or Bonnie.

"Of course we will Caroline!" I said before hugging her quickly and pulling away "good-bye Caroline." I said waving to her as she waved back before heading off towards the car park.

I pulled my keys out of my black clutch and made my way towards my SUV in the abandoned car park, the music from the Lockwood mansion was slowly fading out and you could barely hear the tunes from the home, but only faintly see the lights.

I sighed mentally preparing myself for what would probably be a night filled with Katherine and Damon making over the top sex noises. I walked up to my car and used the automatic lock, I was about to open the door when a semi-drunken man stumbled from behind some trees.

"Hey there beautiful" the drunken man spoke as he approached me. I rolled my eyes and lowered my hand away from the car door, this shouldn't take long he's a drunken idiot who had one too many at the bar.

"Sorry not interested" I said turning away from him but was shocked when he produced a small knife.

"I don't think so darling, we are going to have some fun" he said as he grabbed my arm still holding the knife up.

"Get the hell of me" I said struggling but was overwhelmed when he drug the knife across my arm drawing blood. I had dealt with vampires, and other supernatural problems but never had I been this scared.

"Now princess you _are _going to do as I say" he said as he started to pull my dress up, no this was not happening, I cursed myself for not letting Caroline drive me home and kicked him hard in the junk, I made a run for it but he grabbed me and slapped me hard making me see stars . He pushed me against the car and made a small wound in my neck with the knife.

"You are going to pay for that you bitch" he said holding my throat hard and slamming me against the car.

This was it; this was the way I was going to die.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I puffed out an annoyed breath at the overcrowding and exceedingly boring party, I saw Stefan in the crowd and walked up to him "I think I'm gonna go home Stef."

Stefan looked at me and shrugged "whatever Damon" I rolled my eyes; I wasn't in the mood for his brooding attitude.

"Hey, have you seen Elena?" I question knowing I haven't seen her since I took it a step to far early, which I did feel bad about.

"Uh, I think Caroline said she was headed home" Stefan said also scanning the room. I nodded my head deciding that I would tell Elena about why I was acting so cold toward her, the look on her face after I had danced made me feel so guilty that I just knew I couldn't let Katherine control me anymore.

I looked at Stefan and shared an understanding glare before making my way out of the hall successfully avoiding Katherine. I made my way outside into the cold air and started to make my way towards the car park and up to my Camaro.

I reached my car and was about to enter when I smelt the familiar coppery smell in the dewy air. Usually I would just ignore it but the smell was too familiar, I put my car keys back in my pocket and started to follow the smell.

The smells were getting stronger and lead me further into the car park; it was then that my vamp hearing picked up a clear struggle and what sounded like, Elena?

I vamp sped towards the struggle sound and saw a scene that made my blood curl and the inner vampire inside of me come out. It was Elena, struggling for her life, blood dripping down her arms and neck and some bastard looked like he was just in the middle of raping her.

I felt my senses go black as I tore the sick fuck away from Elena and tore straight into his neck "you like hurting women do you?" I asked in a sinister tone "when you get home I want you to cut your dick off, then I want you to hold onto your life for exactly half an hour then I want you to end your measly life by attempting to cut your own head off" I growled into his ear before throwing him to the ground.

I grabbed Elena and took in her semi-conscious state; she was bleeding out of her major arteries and would probably bleed out and die if I didn't heal her. I bit into my wrist and shoved it to her mouth "come on Elena drink, drink!" I begged forcing the warm liquid down her throat.

She started to drink the liquid slowly then opened her eyes; fear was evident in her now dull eyes and slight traces of embarrassment "Elena?" I questioned looking at her my body full with worry and concern.

"Damon?" she questioned in a small voice, I nodded and stroked a few strands of hair away from her face "Damon why are you here?" she asked quietly.

I looked at her shocked "because you were in trouble and needed my help Elena, I would never _ever _leave you Elena in a situation like that" I said seriously.

She inhaled deeply "I didn't think you cared" she said a small tear escaping her bruised face. I cupped her face and suddenly a huge surge of guilt overwhelmed me, what had I done to this girl? I had made her think that there was no redemption in me; I had made her think that I didn't care about her, didn't _love _her.

I helped her stand up and cupped her black and blue cheeks "I am so sorry Elena; you can't know how sorry I am" I wiped a tear away from under her eye "I love you Elena" I said looking into her sad eyes.

Elena closed her eyes before falling backwards and fainting in my arms I lifted her up and started to walk towards my car with her. This was it, after this she would be completely broken and I would be there for her, I no longer cared about what Katherine thought, Katherine could go to hell for all I cared I was here for Elena and Elena only. So here we were Stage one; Earn Elena's forgiveness.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a darkened room, I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up but felt that my legs ached and hurt like hell, and then I remembered everything. The man with his knife in the Lockwood car park, the way he cut across my neck and wrists, and finally the way he had begun to rape me. If Damon hadn't of come in time I could have been dead, as much as he had been horrible to me the past two weeks he had saved my life and had generally looked worried sick for my safety.

I attempted to sit up again but the searing pain in my legs just kept reminding of the events that had occurred earlier on and I felt sick. "Elena, lie back down" a velvety voice sounded through the darkness, it must have been Damon it _sounded _like Damon. I felt a gentle hand push me back down on the bed and I let the hand push me back, I closed my eyes and started to breathe through my nose.

"Damon?" I asked feeling afraid as I recalled the man from earlier.

"It's okay Elena it's me, just go back to sleep I'll take of you" Damon said as he stroked my hair.

"What about the man?" I asked as I could hear my own voice wavering slightly.

"He's gone now Elena, I promise I will never leave you again" Damon said still stroking strands of hair away from my face.

"Where am I Damon?" I asked suddenly noticing I had no idea where I was although I had an idea I was in the boarding house.

"We're in my bedroom, Stefan is stalling Katherine back at the Lockwood mansion it isn't that late, you were out for about half an hour"

I nodded my head and looked at Damon "thank you Damon" I said turning to look at him.

"I'm so sorry Elena, the way I have been acting towards you it's all been because of Katherine, I promise you I will tell you everything later but first please rest" He said stroking my cheek.

"It's okay Damon, you can tell me now" I said rolling over in his sheets to watch as he led down on top of the linen silky white sheets.

"Elena I think you should rest, it's been a hell of a night and Stefan and Katherine will be back soon."

I looked at him and studied his expression, he was obviously sad and looked as though he had a lot of pent up anger. I extended my hand and stroked the frown lines away from his forehead, seeing him vulnerable and caring like this reminded me of the reason I wanted to admit to him I had fallen in love with him, "tell me Damon."

He closed his eyes and relaxed into my touch "I left with Katherine because when you broke up with Stefan I thought you would give me a chance but you never did. It was like getting sucker punched repeatedly having to watch you pine over Stefan and having the hope crushed that you would ever choose me" he sighed and took a deep breath "I left with Katherine because I was determined to put you behind me, the reason I have been so horrible to you is because I had to prove to Katherine that I was over you and I was ready to move on and travel the world again."

He looked into my eyes as sadness overwhelmed his ocean blue ones "why did you have to prove yourself to Katherine?" I asked with general wonder at Damon's enticing words.

"If I wasn't going to act _at least _loyal to Katherine then she would be determined to make your human life hell, she knew deep down that I would always love you Elena and although she made it clear that she would always pick Stefan over me, Katherine doesn't like not getting her own way."

I could feel the emotions overwhelm me at Damon's confession; everything he was doing was because he _loved me. _He had never stopped loving me; he was trying to protect me from Katherine's iron grip and to let me finally be free from having to choose between him and Stefan, knowing that he had already been burned too many times, it was all for me.

This was it, I was going to come clean to Damon and tell him the reason why I was at the boarding house that day "you know that day I went to the boarding house just before you left with Katherine and you assumed I was there for Stefan?"

**Damon's P.O.V**

It felt good coming clean to Elena but to be honest I was shocked at her answering my confession with a completely different question. I searched her eyes for any signs of doubt at what I had just said but she just looked determined. "Yes I remember that day well" I agreed answering her question silently urging her to go on.

She seemed inhale a deep breath as she continued "I was there to tell you that I didn't want Stefan anymore and I wasn't trying to get back with him, I was there for you Damon I came to tell you that I chose you, I _still _choose you, I am in **love **with you Damon Salvatore." She said stroking my cheek.

I looked at her slightly awestruck to her confession and utterly speechless; did she just say that she was in love with me? No that couldn't be right, it would always be Stefan she said so herself. "Damon?" Her voice spoke out nervously, the way she spoke snapped me out of my haze, she was afraid and I could see regret slowly filling her eyes so I did the only thing I could to confirm I felt the same way about her. I cupped her cheeks and pulled her chocolate coloured filled eyes toward my crystal blue ones, I lean in slowly so my lips were inches away from hers so I could feel her warm breath tingling on mine. "I love you too Elena."

And then I kissed her.

**Authors note- So I wrote a bit more this time, and surprise for the next-day update! I'm going away for the rest of the week so I thought I would surprise you with this suspension filled chapter, but because I hate angst and I mean **_**hate **_**angst, I couldn't just leave it at the 'Elena in trouble' part so I thought I would extend it with a happier part. By the way if anyone wants to beta my chapters then please PM me because I could do with a beta, as always review – view and have a good summer!**


	9. Burning Mistakes

Ｂｌｏｏｄ¬ sᴇx¬ Iυѕт¬love¬wαr

**Chapter 8 – Burning mistakes**

_(Disclaimer – I own nothing, all characters and root story lines belong to L.J Smith, Julie Plec & anyone else who helped to create TVD.)_

**A**_**/N – So this chapter is sort of a filler I guess, It's got a more Datherine in it so sorry to all those who hate it but there is also Delena and a bit more closure of whats going on ;)**_

_**~~DE~~**_

**Elena's P.O.V  
**I leaned back into Damon's kiss, he was currently lying on top of me and we were both lay in Damon's linen sheets currently in a heavy make-out session. I was shocked at Damon's heated reaction to my confession but by no means did I push him away, in fact I was more than happy to take part in Damon's forward move.

We had been making out for about five minutes and I could feel Damon's probably painful erection pushing into my leg, Katherine and Stefan hadn't returned yet and I only hoped that Stefan could stall Katherine longer.

"Hmm, Elena if we don't stop now I don't think I will be able to control myself" Damon murmured as he pulled away from my swollen lips. I didn't feel ready to take the next step with Damon but I did feel bad about leaving him hanging, and to be honest I was feeling pretty hot myself.

I pushed Damon off of myself and watched as his face fell, I pulled myself so I was on top of Damon and started to pop open the button on his dark jeans "Elena, what are you doing?"

"Just lay back and relax baby, let me relieve you" I said pushing his trousers down so that they were pools at his ankles "I don't feel ready to go all the way but I'll make you feel good."

Damon relaxed against the pillows and propped himself up "Elena, you don't have to do that" Damon said, but I could clearly see that his erection was giving him grief and to just jack off wouldn't be the same.

I pulled his length from his boxers and squeezed it causing him to moan out "just relax," I started to pump his length slowly from the tip all the way to the balls. Damon pulled his head back and couldn't suppress the moan that came out "Elena, just like that."

I could feel small drops of pre-cum form at the tip and began to roll the cum around his cock using it as lube, I pumped his length and smirked triumphantly as Damon's moans began to fill the room. I took the tip of his cock in my mouth and started to run my tongue around the slit at the top.

"That's good, keep going" Damon tangled his fingers in my hair and I began to push his cock down my throat, Damon flexed his hip muscles and I began to deep throat his cock as I relaxed the back of my throat.

Damon started to thrust slowly in my throat and I massaged his length with my throat muscles "Elena, I'm gonna cum" Damon warned.

I continued to suck his length not caring, I wanted to taste him and make up for the past few years I didn't realize that Damon was the one for me, even if it was in a crude and intimate way. I felt Damon's balls quicken and fondled his sac, I felt Damon grip my hair tightly and release in several long thick spurts down my throat.

Not bad for a dead man.

"Elena" Damon breathed out after he had recovered; I pulled away from his now soft cock and kissed both of the insides of his thighs softly.

"How do you feel baby?" I asked Damon as I kissed up his body and placed soft kisses up his neck and jawline.

"That felt so good Elena" Damon said as he pulled my face up towards his until our lips were touching, he ghosted his lips over mine and I smiled against his lips.

I was about to lean in and kiss him when I heard the front slam shut and Katherine's unmistakable annoying fake laugh "what shall we do?" I whispered to Damon as he had his forefinger pressed against his lips signaling me to be quiet because both Katherine and Stefan had vampire hearing.

"Where is Damon? I am in the mood for a Damon flavored lollypop" Katherine said in a sweet tone to Stefan, who you could practically hear his eyes rolling in their sockets.

"I don't know, I told you Damon went out earlier he's probably still out" Stefan replied and I was suddenly so happy that Stefan and I had parted on good terms.

I looked up at Damon unsure of what to do, I was still fully clothed but Damon on the other hand had no pants on "Elena, I want you to sneak out of my bedroom in a minute, be extra quiet and I don't think they'll hear you, especially with Stefan's good job of distracting Katherine."

I nodded my head at Damon's instructions and began to stand up; Damon grabbed my arm just before I was out of reach and whispered "if you hear any noises from me or Kat, just ignore them okay? I love you Elena so much, but I can't guarantee that Katherine won't push me tonight, we have to act like we have been for the last couple of weeks until I sort this out" Damon said as he kissed my hand.

I smiled a small smile at Damon and started to tip toe out of his room, Stefan and Katherine's voices were getting louder but so far it seemed as though I was in the clear. When I got to the hallway I let my footsteps go back to a normal sound and walked down the stairs naturally as if I had just been to the toilet.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Katherine asked in her usually bitchy tone.

"I came back earlier because I got bored of both you and Damon stalking me around the whole time, so I came back here" I replied opting for the best option to keep Damon in character.

"Well according to Stefan you left about two hours ago, why haven't you changed or anything?"

Jesus this girl doesn't give up.

"Not that I have to explain myself to you, I stayed out for a while because I had heard that Damon was headed home and I didn't want to have to come back here and be alone with his annoying ass." I said cheering internally at my cover story and secret innuendo.

Katherine waved her hand about "you know what? Whatever I don't really care, now that Stefan has finally stopped yapping I can extend my vampire hearing and I can hear Damon upstairs, adios."

Katherine smirked and threw her clutch on the coffee table before shrugging of her red shoal and heading up the stairs towards Damon's room, I scowled knowing exactly what Katherine would want to do with Damon when she got in there but then had to remind myself that this was all an act and that Damon loved me and not her.

"Thank you Stefan for tonight" I said before pulling Stefan into a friendly hug, Stefan hugged me back but then tensed uncomfortably I pulled away and looked at him quizzically.

"Stefan, what's wrong?"

Stefan looked at me and cocked his head "did you have sex with Damon? And don't lie Elena, I can smell him on you."

I gulped and looked up at Stefan "I didn't have sex with Damon, but I did some other things with him" If Stefan could smell Damon's scent on me then could Katherine?

Stefan shook his head disappointedly "look Stefan, it's complicated but believe me when I say there is a reason for Damon's behavior lately I just can't tell you."

"It's okay Elena, I know were over, it's just a bit hard to come to terms with because he is my brother" Stefan paused and kissed me softly on the forehead "Katherine couldn't smell Damon on you, the only reason I could was because I was that close to you." Stefan said as if he sensed my fears.

With that he made the trek up the stairs and towards his bedroom, and I sat on the couch in the parlor waiting for the rest of the night to end.

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Yes Damon, just like that" Katherine cried out as I continued to lap at her swollen clit, so this had been literally the last three and a half hours – Katherine was making me her little _sex slave _for the rest of the night because I abandoned her.

Why am I going through with this? Katherine said she could smell Elena all over me and the way she would turn the other cheek was if I made it up to her all night, and if I didn't? She would make her next stop to little Jeremy Gilbert and in her words '_Pry the stupid tacky ring off of his slender fingers, shove it down his throat and cut each and every limb from his body one by one.' _So of course I had to comply.

I extended my hearing out through the house and was relieved to hear Elena's gentle in-time slow breaths, signaling that she was asleep and no longer had to endure the sickly sounds coming from Katherine's mouth.

"Damon, push your tongue up… Yeah just like that... Urgh Damon!" I licked through her pussy in and out; I could feel the moisture from her folds drip down my chin from the many orgasms I had given her. I pushed her legs apart more so that I could lick every inch of her pussy, trying to get her to orgasm as fast as possible.

Katherine suddenly pushed my head away from her dripping heat and pulled my head up "that was so good, that just about took my mind from Elena, for now."

I stood up from the foot of the bed and took my trousers off, I was now only in my black boxers and in all honestly all I wanted to do was sleep "so you're ready for more huh?" Katherine asked as she crawled up the bed and squeezed my length.

I sighed "what do you want now Katherine? I've already; licked you out, fingered you in the pussy and anus, licked your fucking asshole, made you orgasm by several different dildo's and vibrators what now?" I asked annoyed, I had been doing this all night and hadn't even came once, not that it really mattered as the only person I wanted to give me relief was Elena.

"Calm down lover boy, I just you want you too fuck me, good and classic like back in 1864" Katherine purred, god I hated it when she compared everything to 1864.

"Fine, lay down, spread your legs and shut the fuck up."

What was the point in being polite? The act was up, she had blackmail on me and was going anywhere until she felt like it, I had to still be a dick to Elena, and would probably never get any alone time with her ever.

~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE  
I walked downstairs wearing my casual black jeans and a black button up, I awoke to an empty bed and Stefan informed me that Katherine had some errands to run which I found curious but didn't really care.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Elena sat at the counter; red top, blue jeans, straight hair and sipping some orange juice. "Damon, hey, good morning." She stumbled over her words as if she didn't know what to say.

"Morning 'Lena" I said smiling generally and sitting next to her.

"So Bonnie has found a new spell that helps vampires to pro-create and is going to use the spell on Caroline, because you know she's always wanted kids and stuff. Anyway Bonnie texted me and asked me if I wanted to tag along and see what happens so I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?" Elena asked smiling as she put down the orange juice and took a bite from her buttered toast.

Wait the Benett witch had the power to do that?

I nodded my head and held Elena's hand in mine "I would love to Elena" I said tracing patterns on her palm, I was going to take every minute I could with Elena starting from now.

**Authors Note- Yeah so sorry about the short chapter but I really needed to post something because it's been a while now haha, sorry musie has left the building I guess**** . Anyway so the next chapter I have planned in my head and is going to be really actioney but it might also seem as though things are running along to fast but if I'm going to get to the prologue it's gonna take a while!**

**Also, I know when Elena got attacked it seemed serious and now she kinda like acting normal but first of all the reason why she won't have sex with Damon yet is because she doesn't feel ready and don't worry in the next chapter we will confront it! Not to mention the next chapter or possibly the one after it depends will have flashbacks on Damon and Katherine's trip before they came back to Mystic Falls which will explain why it's so hard for Damon to just walk away from Katherine.**

**Last but not least – has anyone seen the 6x01 promo yet? OMG Elena is addicted to witch drugs say whaaat? So TVD comes back on 0ct 2****nd**** (the day after my birthday ****) in the USA but does anyone know when it comes back on in the UK? Sorry for the super long Authors Note, I just felt it was necessary to clear up the story a bit – REVIEW, VIEW & FOLLOW!**


	10. Magic & Power

Ｂｌｏｏｄ¬ sᴇx¬ Iυѕт¬love¬wαr

**Chapter 9 – Magic & Power**

_(Disclaimer – I own nothing)_

_**A/N – So this chapter has a bit more action and explains more of what Katherine said to Damon which makes him so worried about sneaking around with Elena. It also has a crucial part in it so listen up and read carefully; the 'crucial' part is hidden well and will come up in the next couple chapters!**_

**Damon's P.O.V**

We were on our way to Bonnie's house and I was driving my blue Camaro, Elena was sat next to me in the passenger seat and let me tell you it was _awkward. _Elena was sat looking out the window with a crooked smile on her face, we had yet to mention last night and to be honest I was trying to decipher what I would say.

"So I've told Bonnie that you're coming and she isn't exactly pleased about it but I told her about Katherine, I hope you don't mind." Elena said trailing off, I wasn't exactly happy that she had chosen to tell Bonnie but it was expected.

"Its fine Elena, but I really think that we should discuss last night" I said opting to try and get something out of her instead of mute small talk.

"Damon, I meant everything I said about falling in love with you, it's true I _love _you Damon" she reached across the car and held my hand.

I smiled at Elena and squeezed her hand "I just needed to make sure, I mean it's been so awkward between us since last night and just wanted to make sure you didn't regret what you said to me."

Elena inhaled a deep breath and looked at me, her doe eyes carrying a heavy burden of what seemed to be guilt and regret "it's just, you saved me from getting raped and killed _also _last night – I just feel the way I sexually behaved towards you was wrong and to be honest Damon I feel a little dirty."

I winced at Elena's words and gave her hand another reassuring squeeze "I understand Elena, it's okay, you felt obliged to do what you did and obviously I wasn't complaining but if you felt uncomfortable Elena you should of said and we could of just cuddled or something."

Elena smiles, that sweet innocent but recently sad smile "I know Damon, but at the time last night I didn't feel dirty or bad about it, I just felt natural and when we confessed our love and began making out it just seemed normal. I guess since this morning I've had more time to think about the events of what that man did and it seems to sinking in more, I feel vulnerable and dirty and I don't like it Damon."

"Elena, I will_ never_ pressure you into doing any sexual favors or acts towards me for my own pleasure, I love you and have loved you pretty much since I first met you and you know that. The man that did that to you is never coming back Elena, I will make it my personal duty to keep you safe and I'm not going to cave into Katherine anymore" I give her a serious and determined look as I explain my feelings.

Elena nods in agreement "I just need some time that's all, and I don't wanna know what you did to that guy but I hope you gave him everything that he truly deserved" Elena seemed to hesitate before continuing on "Damon, you don't have to but, would you like to continue with a sort off… Relationship.. Friendship… Loyal commitment-"

I cut Elena off as she stumbles over her words, I look down at our still entwined hands as I pull up at Bonnie's house "I would love to make you my girlfriend Elena, I promise to be faithful towards you and I will wait as long as it takes before you are truly ready to let me make you mine."

Elena blushed slightly at my words and beams a big natural smile at my new commitment "now come on, let's go see what witchy is brewing" I say breaking the mood with a taught remark as I exit the car and lead Elena out with me.

~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE

_Back in New Orleans with Katherine- 3 weeks ago._

_I gently released my knuckles from the steering wheel willing myself to keep calm; I was leaving Mystic Falls because despite the past 3 month Elena still doesn't want me. Katherine is tagging along because she royally insisted and to be honest she wasn't a bad fuck, not to mention she got rejected by Stefan several times as I had with Elena._

_Katherine finished inspecting her cuticles and looked up towards me, she had a serious look on her face and suddenly I didn't want to hear whatever she was going to say. "Now that together we have left Mystic Falls behind I don't want one mention of Elena Gilbert" she says in a deadly tone._

"_Yeah I know Kat, we've already gone through this...-" she cuts me off._

"_Shut the fuck up and listen Damon, I know that I don't own you, and I also know that things are different to 1864 but what I also know is that I am __**at least **__300 years older than you and very feisty if I don't get what I want" she pauses for what I assume is added effect "If you so much as think of Elena I swear to god Damon I will rip her pretty little head straight from her broad neck."_

_I shake my head "why are you so riled up about Elena all of a sudden?"_

"_Because we are alone together Damon, not forgetting the fact that you were in love me for a hell of a lot longer than you were in love with Elena; I want to enjoy this little escapade and I won't hesitate to kill her and her proxy little brother – brother hood of the five or not."_

_Shit, she sounds serious and actually really threatening._

"_Call it a little journey down memory lane, I no longer have to string you along for Stefan and you no longer have to pine away for Elena as Stefan gets the girl, once again. Just call it a little redemption for all the times you refused me when you were hung up on Elena, and a little payback for sacrificing me up to Silas." _(Katherine is still a vampire, and she obviously never died.)

_I take a sharp intake of breath, I have no doubt that Katherine's threats are legitimate and that she probably won't hesitate in taking away the last member of Elena's family including herself just like Klaus did to her._

"_Damon, are we at agreement? We or rather you I should say are in too deep now to want to consider turning back to Mystic Falls and getting back alive with the insurance of Elena's safety. You're my leverage Damon to your own wellbeing – you stay with me for the next decade or so and Elena and her brother stay alive and well."_

**Elena's P.O.V**

(Present day – Bonnie's house.)

Damon and I both walked up to Bonnie's front door, hand in hand. I was glad that Damon and I had had that talk and cleared the air, as nervous as I was and scared about the man that attacked me I was also happy and excited for Damon and my-self's new commitment.

Before I could knock on the door Caroline's bounced towards it and pulled it open "you guys made it! Quickly come on in, Bonnie says she think she may have found a way when we don't need to wait for the moon tonight!" Caroline instructs; her voice bubbly and very over excited.

I step over Bonnie's threshold and began to walk through her hallway, I turn around expecting Damon to be behind me but stifle a laugh as I realise that he's stuck behind the door "oh yeah, I'll just go get Bonnie!" Caroline exclaims as she pounces off towards the front room.

She enters back with Bonnie beside her and Bonnie walks up to the door "is it absolutely necessary that Damon has to witness this?" Bonnie questions clearly reluctant about inviting Damon into her home.

"Please Bonnie, I promise he will be on his best behaviour" I quip as I look at her pleadingly, Caroline still bouncing around impatiently at her side.

"Fine, please do come on in Damon Salvatore" Bonnie says sarcastically as she continues into the living room with Caroline on her trail.

Damon smirks as he steps in and closes the door "you know, Bonnie invited my brother in before without any fuss" Damon says smirking at my neutral look.

"Damon just shut up, go in the living room and behave" I say rolling my eyes.

As we walk into the living room we see Caroline lay on top of a coffee table with various herbs and spices around her, there a few candles lit and the curtains are drawn leading the room to be dark as if it was night "so how is it that you don't need a full moon to do this spell? I mean being a really powerful spell as it is" Damon questions pacing the room.

"Well although I don't necessarily want you here the bond between both you and Caroline is strong in blood because you are her sire, so if I draw energy from Caroline and yourself then it should work without the full moon. To be honest any vampire and it's sire has a good connection with apparently witches thrive in when it comes to casting spells, it's almost like a cheat – you don't need as much magic to draw out the power."

Damon nods and Bonnie slowly approaches him with a knife "so lucky you, you are now a pawn and important piece for this to work, give me your hand so I can draw some blood."

Damon passes up his hand to Bonnie and swipes the knife across his flesh making him wince, and secretly relishing the fact that she didn't have to do it that hard which I then send a disapproving glare her way.

Bonnie grabs a small brown shallow dish and fills a few drops of Damon's blood into it, she then does the same with Caroline and begins to chant but not after instructing Caroline to close her eyes and bring her knees up.

I look up at Damon and watch as he seems fascinated by Bonnie's work, I watch his hand as it heals rapidly and silently shake my head at the inner feeling of I'm probably never going to get used to this.

Bonnie stop's chanting and Caroline slowly opens her eyes "is it done?" Caroline asks looking up slightly from the coffee table.

Bonnie shakes her head grabs the small dish of blood and begins to drip it on Caroline causing her to whine in protest, once Bonnie has finished she takes a deep breath and turns to Damon "now I need you to bite her" Damon slowly nods and approaches Caroline but Bonnie puts her hand out in a protest to stop him "you need to bite her inner thigh."

Caroline, Damon and myself all three grunt in disgust "why the hell do I have to do that, been there done that its old news."

Caroline slaps Damon's arm at his crude words rather harshly and smile at Caroline's actions not feel to chipper about what Damon just said myself.

"You need to bite her inner thigh because it's the closest intimate place towards her well you know _intimate place _unless if you actually wanna go there which I'm assuming you don't and by the looks of the other two faces in the room they don't want you to either" Bonnie states.

"It's the closest symbol I can get to her womanhood without actually permitting you to use her womanhood, because you are her sire and have had sexual relations with Caroline in the past your bite down below will stimulate the rest of the spell, completing it and letting Caroline have a free-flowing menstrual period."

All three of us are gazing at Bonnie with our jaws slacked and eyes wide "and you couldn't do this tonight on the full moon because...?" Damon asks.

"It would have been harder and to be honest doing it this way almost guarantees that it will work" Bonnie gestures to Caroline "you don't have long before the spell settles."

Caroline looks at Damon with that look she gives _everyone _when she desperately wants something "please Damon, this means a lot to me."

Damon looks at me briefly and nod in reassurance before her slowly makes his way to Caroline and kneels before a pulled up legs. Damon takes a deep breath and pushes Caroline's legs out further; he extends his fangs before biting down on Caroline's inner thigh and closing his eyes to relish in the blood.

Bonnie begins chanting again and I'm left to witness what looks like Damon, in all crude honestly eating Caroline out while her eyes are scrunched closed and Bonnie doing some weird mystical thing with her hands and chanting in presumably Latin.

When Bonnie finishes chanting she signals for Damon to stop and he slowly pull away, Bonnie says a quick incantation to make the remaining blood spills from Damon's activity flow in mid-air towards a small vile. Bonnie then magically blesses the vile and tips the contents onto and a small green jem in the middle of a pure silver locket-necklace.

"Damon, feed Caroline some blood" Bonnie orders.

Damon complies and feeds Caroline his wrist, when he pulls his wrist away Caroline sits up and Bonnie places the pretty looking necklace on Caroline's neck.

"It's done."

**Authors Note- so there you go! Can you guess where the very significant part is coming from? I'll give you a clue, it's something to do with the spell Bonnie has just done. **

**So I also know it seems like I just made a little Damon/Caroline sexual bond idea but don't threat, it won't ruin his and Elena's relationship remember I said I hate angst?! Anyway, Elena isn't upset with that she's feeling a little jealous I mean she was spectator to what looked like a very erotic scene.**

**Anywho did you all enjoy the little flash back? I had a little trouble beginning it but then I got started and was on a roll with ideas! Just to clarify Silas IS dead but Katherine ISNT and this story doesn't carry on from any season or episode it's just a mix of TVD story lines. **

**Also I'm thinking of starting a new fic (continuing this one of course still) but I was gonna make it into a music inspired story, not like a song-fic but a sort of either Damon or Elena is in a band/singer kind of fic where I can pretend that they've made hit songs and what not and make it real mushy cushy xD what do you think?**

**Don't forget to – View, Review & Follow!**


	11. Misguided Tales

Ｂｌｏｏｄ¬ sᴇx¬ Iυѕт¬love¬wαr

**Chapter 10 – Misguided tales**

_(Disclaimer – Nope I still do not own a damn thing)_

_**A/N – So yeah it's been a while but to be honest with you all I'm kinda more interested in my other fic at the moment by I digress and I will not reject this one but be warned this year of school is going to be mental so updates will probably lack, nevertheless enjoy.**_

**Elena's P.O.V**

I held Damon's hand as we walked up to the Boarding House, Damon had extended his vampire hearing and confirmed that Katherine was not back yet "you aren't jealous or anything about what I had to do with Caroline earlier are you?" Damon asked with a somewhat smug tone to his voice

Hell yeah I was jealous, he had to feed from Caroline's femoral artery right in front of me not to mention that they former lovers – or whatever. "I guess I was a bit, I had no idea that you would have to actually do anything I mean the way Bonnie had spoken to me was if she really didn't want you there but you were like a key factor to her spell."

Damon nodded but cocked his head to the side in thought as he pushed open the large door "you know, Caroline's blood tasted real good like heavenly good it was nothing like the first time I fed from her when she was human but her blood isn't sweet because I'm her sire and I know that because no offence Elena but when Isobel and I blood shared she was a vampire and her blood was like a diluted juice."

I looked at Damon slightly confused "wait what do you mean? I get what you're saying but I don't really understand."

"I don't know" Damon shook his head as if he had something really ridiculous which in a way I guess he did "don't worry about it I was just curious as to why she tasted so sweet."

I rolled my eyes and shoved Damon playfully "hey there is only one person you should be tasting Mr, and it is not Caroline Forbes!"

Damon's eye's darkened with lust and he sped us up against the wall "that is so true, you know I might just take a taste now" Damon lowered his lips to mine in an electrified push and moulded them together.

I moaned into Damon's kiss and instantly brought my hands up around his neck so I could play with the tips of his raven locks. Damon slowly dragged his slender hand up my top until it found the half mounds of my breasts and he massaged them gently.

It felt so good but I couldn't help to divert my thoughts back to the night before, Damon's kisses were getting more urgent and his hand was reaching around to unclasp my bra as my mind hit the pit of darkness from last night the door swung open and Damon quickly pulled away vamp speeding towards the other side of the room.

Although it was just Katherine I sighed in relief, I loved Damon so much and it wasn't his fault don't get me wrong it felt good but on the other stronger side I didn't feel ready and deep down I was happy that Katherine had interrupted because I don't think I would've been able to say no to Damon, _ever._

"So I ran through some errands and got surprisingly more done then I would've thought" Katherine walked over to Damon's bourbon tray, her heels clipping on the ground. She poured herself a tumbler of the amber liquid and smirked as she took in my appearance, for a few seconds I thought she knew exactly what had just gone on and almost happened.

"Isn't that nice to know Kat" Damon said sarcastically not caring at all but something inside of myself was telling me to be suspicious about what Katherine was really up to "so, what are your plans for today then?" Damon asked not turning away from the large and tall bookcase he was occupying himself with.

Katherine smirked dangerously "nothing much, I've done all of the important stuff needing to be done today" that same tone was lingering in Katherine's words and even though she wasn't actually looking at me it felt as though her eyes could have been glued to my body.

Just then Damon grumbled in a low pained voice and grabbed his lower abdomen as he almost keeled over in pain "Damon, what's wrong?" I asked concern now rushing through me as I walked over to Damon watching Katherine in the corner of my eye whom was just standing, sipping and smirking.

Damon slowly shook his head then started coughing violently before a random gush of blood started to form in his abdomen, it was forming a big bloody wound and Damon fell back in pain I kneeled down over him "Damon! What the hell is going on?"

Just then Katherine sauntered over and ripped Damon's shirt open exposing his toned stomach and gaping wound which in closer view looked like the gaping whole from a bullet wound "that there is exactly where you got shot back in 1864 and died" Katherine said simply as if she was just telling us the latest weather forecast.

"Wait what do you mean?" I asked not sure on what to do, Damon was lying on the floor in a pool of blood and was wincing in what I imagined was the pain in 1864 all other again without the dying which probably in return just made the pain continuous.

Katherine shrugged "how interesting, you two haven't been messing around with any witches today have you?" Katherine questioned in a tone that was almost daring us to answer "because this looks like witchy magic to me" Katherine said nonchalantly before standing back up and wiping the blood from her hands on a piece of furniture.

Damon sat up grunting and struggling but clearly not in a bad pain state anymore "what the hell was that?" he groaned out sitting in the massive pool of blood which was now trailing beneath the furniture.

"I don't know Damon, I also don't care, I'm going upstairs and I hope for your sake that this was because of something you did _independently _and not as a duet with my little doppelgänger." Katherine taunted as she walked up the stairs.

I wanted to ask Damon why Katherine had said that but I knew that she would just be listening in, Damon gave me a reassuring nod and just made his way upstairs leaving me standing in a bloody puddle and the confused mind of a three year old.

**Damon's P.O.V**

_10:30PM that evening._

I led next to Katherine in my king sized bed wearing nothing but my black Calvin Cleins, we hadn't had sex and although it was a relief I was left wondering why. It was the first time since Katherine and I had been 'together' that she hadn't asked for sex; well she made me lick her out but still there would never be one night that we hadn't had sex and it felt weird. Not in the 'I miss sex' way but the highly suspicious 'what is Katherine up to' way.

I looked into the darkness of the bedroom and sighed, Katherine hadn't said anything about the incident but it was almost as if she knew something with the way she was talking earlier.

I went to roll over to get a more comfortable position when a stinging pain shot straight to my cock, I winced and rolled back straight onto my back so that my cock wasn't touching anything but my underwear. I had no luck when I formed the most randomest boner since getting morning wood, I yelped out at the insane pain and yanked my boxer's off.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing?" Katherine grumbled from my left side, she rolled over and noticed the very clear erection in which I was sporting and let me tell you now it was not out of arousal and it sure as hell hurt like getting vervained several times.

Kat rolled her eyes "seriously Damon, this is what you wake me up for?" She reached out her hand to stroke my dick and using my vampire speed I pushed her hand away and bit my tongue.

"Don't touch it, it hurts like hell and when you touch it, it's just worse." I gritted out as I made out Katherine's facial features turn into a twisted smile.

"But I didn't repay for earlier" she fake pouted as she raked her fingers through my bare-cock and I honestly had to hold back from ripping her stupidly lanky arm off.

"Nope, its fine don't worry about it Kat please just leave my dick alone" I said hardly believing my ears at how stupid I sounded right now.

I cringed hard when she kissed the tip causing it throb "don't be shy about asking Damon, I will give if you ask" she knew what she was doing and she was being an evil little bitch right now.

Katherine licked my mushroom head and cried out but not in pleasure, in pain. I could feel her smirking and instantly knew this was revenge for earlier, Katherine knew I had been socializing with Elena in a nice manner back at the boarding house and she was ready to put me through the worst pain of all.

She tried deep throating me and that was the last straw, when her head bobbed back up I leant down and snapped her head all the way around revelling in the sounds off all the bones cracking and disconnecting in her neck and shoulders.

I eased the covers off my aching member and pushed Katherine's momentarily dead body away from me and completely on her own side, I didn't care about the consequences I would face from her tomorrow that was just way too far.

I closed my eyes and thought deeply about how the hell I had gotten myself here when my phone buzzed up and the light illuminated the pitch-black room. I picked up my Windows phone and looked at the text in confusion.

_From: Bonnie Bennett_

_Message: I have something important to tell you tomorrow and you probably aren't going to like it, bring Elena along with you and meet me at Mystic Falls tomorrow 1pm._

**Authors Note- So this chapter is super short compared to the others and that is just down to the fact that my muse has left for this story and hopped on board for the other, at least on the bright side I can update the other story next;) (Oh why, oh why did I choose to start writing two stories at once as well as being a fanfic beginner?)**

**Not to mention all mistakes are my own because I need a beta! Also should Elena trust her instincts about Katherine's behaviour and what is Bonnie gonna tell Damon and Elena? Little tip it may not be what you expect.**

**Review, View & Follow!**


	12. The Truth in Lies

**Chapter 11 – The Truth in Lies**

_(Disclaimer; I own nothing everything belongs to the creators of TVD.)_

_**A/N- So I was gonna update my other fic but I thought that it would be cruel to reject this fic to anyone (If there is anyone) who is reading by the way did anyone else enjoy Damon's crotch issue because I sure did xD.**_

**Damon's P.O.V**

I drove Elena to the falls in my blue Camaro, since Bonnie's text from last night I hadn't been able to sleep a wink and it was really annoying me I had no idea what Bonnie wanted to say but I had a good idea that it wasn't going to be anything joyful, nothing joyful ever came out of that girls mouth.

My crotch had been tingling all night and it was seriously getting on my nerves, ever since last night the pain admittedly had subsided to just small tingles but nevertheless it was still being a bitch. Last night Katherine had woken up about two hours after I had broken her neck and let's just say she was _pissed _and I was seriously on the lookout for her, the minute she woke up she vamp sped me against the wall and uttered the words "_just you wait for tonight, lover" _then she snapped my neck and when I woke up, she was gone.

I continued to drive towards the falls but gently lowered my hand to my crotch to subside the tingles "something uncomfortable down there?" Elena quipped smirking slightly as she watched me wincing as I slowly pawed myself through my jeans.

I smirked back "it's not what it looks like, I've got these really uncomfortable pains in my dick and I don't know why" I turned to look at Elena as we pulled up at Mystic Falls; Falls.

Elena rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car "well maybe it's a sign that you should keep it in your pants more often" Elena said the little minx.

I walked up to her and subtly cupped her ass through her tight jeans "well if that's what you want" I whispered in her ear relishing in the small lustful shivers that went through her body, she looked up at me lustfully as I cupped her cheek but Miss. Cockblock Bennett came around the corner with a dusty looking grimoire in her hands.

She walked up to us with a serious look on her face "I need to tell you guys something let's go sit on that bench" we followed Bonnie to the bench and sat down, Elena and myself holding hands under the table.

Bonnie was wringing her hands nervously and she suddenly slapped the heavy book on the table "Damon, have you been feeling any different since we did that spell for Caroline?" Bonnie looked at me intently and her gaze was suddenly making feel very uneasy.

"Yeah I have actually" Elena nodded her eyes silently urging me to go on "yesterday I had this sort of episode it was like I got shot all over again back in 1864 it lasted about five minutes then stopped and I have been having weird… sort of tingle-pains happening also."

Bonnie's eyes widened and she suddenly took a deep breath to calm herself then looked at both myself and Elena seriously "when we did the spell for Caroline I didn't think we needed to full moon because we had you, Caroline's sire and yeah I was right but…" Bonnie stopped and flicked the book open until she got to a page about vampire pro-creation, she pointed to a section which I could identify into old Greek-Latin.

"There was a part in Latin which I hadn't noticed until now, it basically says in the least complicated way that I can put it that the original witch and vampire created this spell because said vampire wanted to have a child with her sire the witch created the spell and several decades later it was adapted to fit the full moon but only in an extremely complicated way" Bonnie trailed off as if we had an understanding on whatever the hell she was saying.

Elena looked at Bonnie in a completely confused matter "Bonnie I don't understand."

"The spell was made for two lovers Elena, it means that when Damon did his part in the spell it made it so that Caroline _and _Damon can both pro-create" Bonnie turned to me "Damon it means that you can have children."

Elena had her mouth wide open in shock and was just sat there processing, in theory it wasn't really a big deal but on the other hand it was one hell of a shock after over 170 years of being dead I could actually start my only family if I wanted too.

Bonnie shut the grimoire slowly "look I don't know what to say and I am sorry Damon I've looked for a cure all night and I can't find anything, I can continue to look but honestly I can't see myself finding anything." Bonnie said bleakly.

I shook my head slowly as I stood up "no Bonnie that's fine don't worry yourself about it" I smiled a small smile and started to make the trek back to my Camaro, I could hear Elena saying goodbye to Bonnie as she quickly caught up with my strides.

"Hey Damon are you okay?" Elena asked stopping me in front of the car as she cupped my cheeks.

I shrugged indifferently "I don't know I mean it's not really a big deal but I guess what I fell weird about is that this is everything that Stefan ever wanted" I say seriously and yet surprised about my concern for Stefan.

Elena smiled "Damon is so good that you care for what your brother thinks but everything happens for a reason and if you can accept this then I think Stefan will also."

I smiled at Elena and put my hands over hers as she continued to cup my cheeks "I love you Elena."

Elena beamed as she leaned in to kiss me "I love you too Damon."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

**Elena's P.O.V**

I walked into the boarding house alone after going to Caroline's house it had been a busy day and I had spent the majority of it explaining to Caroline the full extent of the spell and that she should probably be thankful to Damon for.

As I walked into the boarding house I noticed two black suitcases piled on top of the other and Katherine stood next to them, my heart dropped into my stomach at the thought of Damon having to leave with Katherine "Elena you've arrived, finally so I can make my announcement!" I looked at Katherine confused but as I walked further in I noticed Stefan and Damon on the couch.

"So I just thought that you would all like to know that I'm leaving, like now and no Damon you don't have to come with me" I looked at Damon but he looked just as clueless as me "however it was nice to come for a visit and Damon we had fun but I need to move on now."

Katherine shared a cautious smile before picking up the handles on her suitcases and opening the large front door "toodles" and with that she just left the house without another word.

I shared a look with Damon which had us both utterly speechless, after what felt like hours but it reality was minutes Stefan finally interrupted the silence "I think that she's up to something" Stefan said slowly.

Damon nodded then slowly approached his brother "I think you're right Stefan but I need to tell you something" Stefan looked at Damon curiously but sat down on the couch as Damon followed, I just sat on the separate large armchair opposite the boys.

I listened intently as Damon told Stefan the whole story about how Katherine had him by the balls but noted how he left out the part of mine and Damon's secret relationship which right now I guess was the smart thing to do even though Stefan had caught us once before.

I sat thinking intently about everything that had gone in just today; Damon had found out that he could have children, Katherine left very suspiciously but left no clues and Damon had just told Stefan about his behaviour in the past few weeks.

I closed my eyes as I felt a headache coming on and slowly massaged my temples, when I re-opened my eyes I saw Damon and Stefan both looking at me with concern "you okay Elena?" Stefan asked as he stood up from the couch.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think it's just a headache" I faked a smile to the brothers knowing that deep inside neither of them believed me "I'm gonna go rest upstairs for a while if that's alright with you guys?"

Stefan nodded his head "yeah sure Elena make yourself comfy."

I smiled again and trudged slowly up the stairs, when I got to the top I opted for going into Damon's room even though I knew that Stefan would probably would hear me I was hoping that he would just let it go for tonight.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

_Later that night_

I was falling asleep slowly in the darkness of Damon's room when I felt a heavy weight dip down on the mattress, I scooted my body over to the left side of the king sized bed and groaned as the silk white covers got momentarily ripped away from my body, which was only covered in a bra and panties set.

I heard a small chuckle "Lena' you gotta let me get in the bed."

I smiled inwardly at Damon's sexy voice, I let him tear the comforter from my torso and settle himself down before he pulled the crisp comforter back over us.

I felt my eyes droop closed as I felt a warm arm envelope me into a bare muscular chest, I let myself get wrapped up into Damon as I draped my slender arm over his lean form and weave my legs through his, it was more clearer that Damon was only wearing his boxers and I felt a warm heat pool in my lacy black panties.

Damon shifted slightly and I could hear a groan, well he could obviously smell my arousal "I would ravish you if it wasn't for my burning crotch pains" Damon growled out seductively his eyes still closed.

I cuddled myself closer to him "It's okay, I like this how it is now" I could feel Damon's general smile on the top of my head when I suddenly felt a wave of doubt wash through me "Damon you said earlier this afternoon that Katherine was badly pissed off" I paused and swallowed a large lump in my throat "Damon I'm scared."

Damon narrowed his eyes and I could feel his muscular arms squeezing me even tighter "I'm not gonna lie I don't trust Katherine and I sure as hell _am _curious as shit about why she just left like that but Elena listen to me when I say that I will never let anything hurt you again."

I almost swore that I could hear Damon's voice crack as he said the last few words, I laced my fingers through his and kissed the back of his hand "I love you Damon."

Damon kissed the back of my head and with his free hand he began to gently stroke my hair "I love you too Elena." I drifted off into a sleep as Damon's hands caressed my hair gently "and I hope that my love is enough" I heard him murmur quietly as he kissed my head again and continued massaging my head.

**Authors Note- So a little bit of emotional drama as Damon doubts if he will ever be enough, poor Damon! I know some of you might think it was a bit weird how I just wrote Katherine out like that but trust me it is not over! **

**-Review, View & Follow!**


	13. Adjusting

**Chapter 12 – Adjusting **

_(Disclaimer; I own nothing)_

_**A/N- Okay, okay no need to shout – so I know it's been a while but I'm just so darn busy but I do understand the annoyance of waiting around for a fic to update, it's just so far I've got three essays to write and let me tell you now it's NOT easy. However all mistakes are my own, please enjoy this slightly fluffy chapter, with a few dark plotting-ish scenes also there is a new POV involved (yay!)**_

**Elena's P.O.V**

_I was getting slammed against my black SUV with such force I could hardly breathe, I tried crying out for help but my pleads were silenced when two juicy disgusting pale lips forced themselves upon mine. I went to wriggle away from his grip but the small blade in his hand just dug further into the hallow nape of my neck, he continued to whisper nasty things inside my ear making me even more threat full for my life, after everything that had happened the past five years this was the ending I was going to get this was how I was going to die. A big meaty hand snaked its way up my dress and I grimaced in disgust, closing my eyes as a few unshed tears began to fall and roll down my cheeks whilst this stranger was assaulting me_

I woke up in a panic, sitting up immediately a thick sheen of sweat covering my toned body which was drooping down as I took in several deep breaths, it had only been a dream but it was a '_de ja vu'_ of what had happened to me at the Lockwood charity event.

A body started to slowly stir beside me and it was then that I remembered I was in Damon's room, in his bed. I led back down slowly on the newly changed red silk sheets, Damon's hand slipped around my abdomen and I snuggled up to his warm body. For a second I thought that he was still asleep and that I could get away with keeping my little dream-episode a secret but to my dismay Damon slowly mumbled with his eyes still closed "Elena what's wrong, what happened?"

My body automatically snuggled into his as if he was my safety bubble and he responded by pulling me in tighter "it's nothing… I just had a dream about that night at the Lockwood's."

Damon slowly opened my eyes and began caressing my hair soothing me into a relaxed state "Elena I want to help you, I can influence your dreams to help you face your fears and get over the bastard that did this to you."

I began lazily drawing patterns on Damon's bare chest "you don't have to do that Damon, I know it takes up a lot of your power and I also know that I should be facing my fears on my own."

"Nobody should have to face their fears alone 'Lena, sure I'll have to feed a little more than usual but what's a few extra blood bags? Just let me help you, Elena."

Damon's voice became a concerned plea and I slowly nodded as I kissed his chest gently "you can help me if you want Damon, I would _love _for you to help me" I said deciding that it would probably hurt Damon more if I declined his help, and to be honest I did need his help.

"Good, we'll start tomorrow; now go to sleep its early… I love you 'Lena" Damon whispered gently, still caressing my chocolate locks.

"I love you too Damon" I answered as I melted into his embrace.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

**Damon's P.O.V**

I slowly opened up my eyes as the signs of early dawn streamed in through the cracks of the slightly opened curtains; I curled my arm tighter around the still sleeping body that was wrapped around me.

Today was the day that I was going to help Elena come over her fears of the other night at the Lockwood's party charity event. It wasn't going to be easy work and despite what I told Elena I was going to have to feed _at least _ twice as much as I was now. Back in the old days when I used to influence people's dreams and thoughts I was feeding on humans, sometimes five a day so compared to now when I was under strict orders to eat only from blood bags it was going to be difficult.

But I'd do it for Elena; I'd do anything for Elena.

I exhaled deeply at the stinging feeling from the sun streaming into the room, yeah I had a daylight ring but it didn't defeat the whole purpose of vampires being condemned to forever darkness meaning spending too long in the sun, or right in the direct line of the sun it would sting and maybe even fry your skin a little.

Elena huffed in her sleep cutely as she opened her big doe eyes she looked up at me and smiled sweetly "good morning handsome."

I smiled at Elena's choice words and leaned in to kiss her chastely "good morning princess."

Suddenly Elena gasped and pulled away causing me to immediately think that I had done something wrong, when she interrupted my thoughts with a panicked voice "Damon, your skin, it's burning!" She exclaimed as she quickly scrambled out of the bed and ran to my side.

The realisation suddenly hit me and with that so did the pain, I moan audibly and Elena looked completely clueless "Elena, shut the curtains – fully" I grunted.

Elena did so and looked relived as the charred skin began to heal "Damon what happened? I don't understand."

"It's because I must've been lying in the sun for too long, I know it never really happens but the light from the blinds was directly shining on me and probably had been for a couple of hours, I mean the daylight ring's gotta have some consequences huh?" I explained standing up as Elena visibly relaxed.

She nodded in understanding "that's good then, but I never knew that."

I smirked and gently caressed her face "well you learn something new every day" I said kissing her gently.

Elena returned the kiss and she slowly slipped her tongue in which I gladly accepted, the kiss quickly became heated and before I knew it I had a painful bulge in my pants, and it was more painful than you'd think, I slowly pulled away not to scare Elena and she looked at me with lust engraved in her brown orbs "Elena you know full well that I am probably the most sexually active person on this planet but right now is probably not the right time to be making me all aroused" I pointed out smiling.

Elena pouted cutely but smiled in clear understanding "oh I understand Mr Salvatore, I guess it just sucks to be you."

I smirked deciding to add a flirtatious comment "well as a Mr Damon Salvatore I can confirm that it does indeed _suck _to be me and that I do do a lot of_ sucking_."

Elena blushed and I smirked "whatever Damon, come on get dressed we've got a busy day planned for today."

"That we do" I agreed quietly as I slapped her butt on the way to the shower.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

**Katherine's P.O.V**

_New Orleans 1:45pm_

"So tell me what do you see? I didn't come back here and plan all of this for none of it to pull through" I questioned the dark skinned witch who was sat in front of a typically old traditional 'witches all seeing crystal ball.'

The witch opened her eyes which were closed and grumbled in a low voice "if you don't wait I can't see if it's working or not."

I shook my head and paced the room impatiently as the old woman took her time in trying to look into the glass ball, I knew that she was a real practicing witch I had met her back in the 1950's and she owed me one for saving her granddaughter back in '74. Her name was Cienna and she faked card readings and did other fake voodoo stuff for the tourists so that the witches would see her as a fake and not get her mixed up into the quarter.

"Okay, okay I'm seeing something, I'm seeing something" Cienna chanted, her eyes closed and he worn out wrinkly hands resting on the crystal ball.

I approached the opposite side of the ball and leant down not physically seeing anything "what is it? What do you see?"

"I see a young girl, black hair about 2…" the woman trailed off then stopped "no wait now she's 5, no 7… 10…12…15… the girl is aging abnormally, she's a rare supernatural child of some sort. She's one brown eye and one blue eye; she is half vampire and half human. Oh my how rare…" Cienna listed off her eyes still closed.

"There is a name" she continued "Robyn… Robyn Salvatore? Now I see a family, the child is calling them mummy and daddy and they are addressing each other as Elena and Damon?"

An evil smirked graced my lips at the information that I had just learnt, it was perfect and exactly what I needed "what I don't understand Kat is that you've been coming to me for about a month now since you last left New Orleans, what are you up to?"

Ever since I knew Damon was up to something with Elena I decided that I wasn't going to be Damon's reserve so over the last month I was hatching a plan to get back at him and it was now all falling into place "Cienna you can stop now I've got all the information I need for now."

Cienna opened her eyes and nodded slowly "so Cienna, how long until the baby is conceived?"

**Author's note- Mwahhaa so yes I know I'm evil! But how did you guy's enjoy Katherine's P.O.V? I know this story is kinda predictable but there will be a few kinks and bumps on the ride, however if you want something with a completely different direction then I think my other fic is the way to go, which btw I'm not updating quite yet!**

**Review, View & Follow!**


	14. Supressed Dreams

**Chapter 13 – Supressed dreams**

_(Disclaimer – I own nothing)_

_**A/N- Okay so I know I'm putting the 'slogan' anymore but to be honest with you I'm trying my best to update so even though it's lazy I can't be asked to add it ha-ha ;) So in this chapter with have a bit of Elena – Damon dream bonding.**_

**Damon's P.O.V**

Elena was nervous about letting me into her head so she could face her fears, which I easily understood but it needed to be done, it was eating away at her and it hurt me to watch knowing there was little I could do about it.

Even though it means that I have to double up my feeding habits I don't care, I'd do anything for Elena. However there was one thing that was bugging me, why my daylight ring was playing up so much. At first I thought it was because I was in the light for so long but after I took the day to think about it , it had never happened to me before and was now becoming a sort of concern.

But it still served its purpose to stop me from frying in the sun so I guess it's not a massive deal.

I walked into the parlour after draining 12 bags of blood, I felt absolutely stuffed but knew once I began to use my powers that stuffed feeling would very soon turn into one of feeling completely empty.

Elena was sat on a pink and gold sofa with her legs crossed, she was wearing black leggings and a purple ruffled blouse her brown hair was straight and cascaded down her shoulders and I had to try and the supress the raging hard-on that was threatening to come to life.

"Damon" Elena said smiling nervously, I sat down next to her and held her hands in mine.

"Okay Elena, I know you're feeling nervous but you've got to let me do this" I rubbed the tops of her hands with my thumbs "you need to close your eyes and relax, it's gonna be exactly like the night it happened except I'm gonna be there with you" I said smiling.

She nodded her head slowly and I pulled her in for a hug, I couldn't imagine what Elena had went through that night but I was glad that I had found a way to help her.

I stroked her hair with my fingers and pecked her lips slowly "relax into my embrace" I whispered as she closed her eyes. I leaned back onto the couch and pulled her back with me just like I had with Rose before she died, I gulped nervously at the sad memory.

I closed my eyes and continued to caress her hair as I dove into her mind, I fished through her memories until I found the right one, and I carried us both towards it and dove into the memory.

Elena was in the middle of unlocking her SUV and I was this time, behind a tree. I observed her actions closely willing myself not to intervene, this was for Elena, if I intercepted she wouldn't be able overcome her fear.

I watched as the scene in front me slowly unravelled, the jerk off guy was drunkenly approaching Elena; she was protesting just as I had assumed she would and the man pulled out a small knife.

Suddenly a mass wave of guilt hit me like a freight train, if it wasn't for my little tantrum and cold shoulder game with Katherine, this wouldn't have happened to her. I watched as the guy slashed her and suddenly lost it, I leapt out from the bushes and vamped out on the guy effectively losing my concentration and ending the dream.

Elena and I both awoke with a start and she started to thrash about uncomfortably in my arms, it looks like Elena isn't the only one who has to overcome this fear; Denial, acceptance and blame.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I looked up at Damon with wide eyes; I was the one who was supposed to overcome the fear not the other way around. I sat up a little more but still in Damon's arms "Damon why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I just lost control" He said panting slowly himself, I nodded my head and stroked Damon's hand through mine.

"You need to let me do this Damon; I know it's hard for you to watch what happened to me but it's even harder for myself, having to re-live the moment over again; you have to promise you won't interfere" I said soothingly but sternly.

Damon nodded his head and started to stroke my hair again "come on lets go again, I promise to not interfere."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Fear.

The only thing that I had to keep re-living over and over again.

Denial.

Trying constantly to forget what had happened that night.

Pain.

Realising how much one notion can damage a person.

Acceptance.

Finally accepting that I am in control of my own body, that I _can _do this.

It was half past five in the afternoon, Damon and I had been at my 'mind training' for almost the whole day, each time we awoke from the dream it got a little easier but acceptance was the hardest part yet.

Each time we woke up I noticed how tired Damon was becoming, I thought for a few seconds that maybe this was wearing Damon out more than he had lead on but when I asked him he just shook it off and pinned it down to his faulty day light ring playing on his mind.

Which was also bugging me to no end, not to mention the fact that Katherine's disappearance was super shifty but maybe it's just my mind conjuring up all of these stupid things.

"Elena you did well today but I think that's about all the brain juice I can pass on for now" Damon said smiling slightly as he toyed with my hair.

I nodded my head, wincing at the intense dead leg feeling I was getting right now "I'm just gonna get a refreshment then I'll be back up" Damon said massaging my toes slightly causing me to purr in agreement.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I walked, no scrap that I _vamp sped _to the cellar and quickly down at least seven blood bags, I was parched, famined, starved to the point of desiccation. I knew doing this would be hard but I had no idea it would take this much out of me.

I had done this before, many times back in the day. How much had I fed when I was feasting on humans? I shook my head at the thought; indulging in a human seemed mighty tempting but I knew that I couldn't, those days were far gone, those were the BE days, Before Elena.

Tossing my ninth blood bag into the bin I went out back for a little fresh air, I was hardly satisfied but with the amount I had consumed it would just have to do. I stepped out into the warm air, it was 5:45 and summer; still light out and refreshing.

Suddenly a searing pain shot through my back and down my abdomen _no, no! I thought we were passed all of this _I internally groaned at the memory of my 'member pains.' But that thought quickly evaporated as I realised that I was burning the sun, as if I didn't have a daylight ring on.

I vamp spend inside and slammed the door shut cursing knowing that I would be drinking more blood, what the hell was happening to me?

**Katherine's P.O.V**

I crushed some more lapis lazuli into a bowl of steaming hot water and added a little vervain and secret herb that Cienna had given me. I smirked knowing that I was getting to Damon's daylight ring, sure this didn't have anything necessarily to do with my plan but it could come in handy, that and it was incredibly fun annoying Damon, always had been.

5 weeks, 1 month and a week, 42 days – the amount of time it would take for Elena to get pregnant and then there was that dreaded 9 month wait but always on the bright side, plenty of plotting time to get my plan into gear and screw both Elena and Damon over.

I smirked evilly all I had to do was wait for Elena to overcome her little fear and then I could begin my work. I turned to look into the room of where Rebekah had tortured Damon once upon a time, I was stood in the Mikaelson house in Mystic Falls pondering over the left weapons and kinks, now this was going to get imaginative.

**Authors Note- Yep I know it has literally been forever and I do apologise but bygones right? *Please don't cross me over like Bonnie did Sylas.* Anywho although I'm not actually writing stories on fanfiction persay I am very active at reading others stories and I must say kudos to all the great writers out there! Don't forget to check my other fic; Review, fave & rave!**


End file.
